


You Have No Control

by Jeanz07



Series: Control (Main story & Marie's reveal) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth wielded Duusu, Badass Damian Wayne, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfam Pets, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, God Damian, Goddess Marinette, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mar'i is real, Ra's is calmer, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Sorry if this is OOC, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Swearing(mostly me), Tim Drake is Red Robin, bad google translate, batfamily is shook, damian can interact with a girl??, i like them in the show tho..., lil salt, marinette and damian deserve better, marinette who? we know Marie, salt on marinette's parents, small class salt, sorry but im putting salt (a lot) on adrien, soulmate AU?? kinda, talia is a decent parent, the league and guardains chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanz07/pseuds/Jeanz07
Summary: The kwami and Guardian could feel the change, the shift in Reality, the true souls of Creation and Destruction are coming. Tikki and Plagg had no control over the fate of their true souls, even when it hurts to watch them suffer. Marie (marinette) and Damian never had control of their future, they were born for a reason, a legacy. Might as well do it together, and with a bang.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, others
Series: Control (Main story & Marie's reveal) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888807
Comments: 139
Kudos: 593





	1. Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic, so all of the constructive criticism is very, very welcome. This is my brain subconsciously coming up with a story so I can fall asleep and my Daminette addiction bit me in the ass. So I wrote it down.

Tikki and Plagg are the most powerful kwamis to ever be linked to a miraculous, their wielders, when good, are remarked to be some of the best heros the humans had ever seen. Tikki and Plagg loved their bugs and kittens unconditionally, the best were true souls. True souls, or souls crafted by the Kwamis reincarnated every few thousand years, they had powers beyond belief. Plagg and Tikkis’ balance itself, some say that true souls represented Yin and Yang, but they _were_ Yin and Yang, when they were brought together it was as beautiful as it was sad. The Yin and Yang always suffered at some point, together, as always.


	2. Reality is preparing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad I have these written out? I have one request for my brain to hush. Night Garden by BEENEE, (Feat. Kenny Beats & Bakar) is a good song even if it has nothing to do with what I am writing. Also how do you indent when you start new paragraphs?

Wang Fu and Mairanne Lenoir were the last Guardians of the Miraculous, after the fall of the temple they had looked for allies to keep the last of them protected. Everyone refused due to the sheer youth of the Guardians. So they left and several years later they ended up in Paris during the peak of World War Ⅱ when they met one Alfred Pennyworth and gave him the Peacock Miraculous and the Butterfly Miraculous. Alfred was a true soul of Duusu and was grateful for the opportunity, however on a mission the miraculous were lost and couldn't be recovered. They had mourned the loss of their friends and prayed that one day they would return. Alfred made sure to stay in contact with the couple after he had moved to America. Master Fu and Mistress Lenoir stayed in Paris, it felt important to them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Kwamis missed their friends, but understood the Master and the Mistress, they had the feeling to stay here as well. Tikki and Plagg seemed more at ease with the situation and were often found whispering away from everyone else.  
Tikki knew the feeling she was getting and was excited, a true soul! It had been too long and the last pair had been heartbreaking, most were when it came to Yin and Yang.  
“Are you sure this is what you're feeling, sugarcube?” Plagg was worried the last pair of trues they had was ruining and left both Kwami in despair, more than usual anyway, “Are you sure that Reality is ready?”  
“It is, and so are we, there is something big coming here is Paris and I know you feel it too.” Tikki looked over to Plagg, they knew this would happen soon.  
“What will the Master and the Mistress think, do we even tell them now?” Plagg questioned. The small god and goddess fought for days over who to tell. Finally deciding to keep it between themselves the Guardians would figure it out at the right time. Plagg knew this feeling, a true soul, and it scared him, a new bug and kitten, and new heartbreak to mourn, more tears to cry. But it had been too long, and he was ready for whatever Reality had prepared. They were scared of what would happen but they also knew it was time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Soon, soon, we will get our rulers! Soon Yin and Yang will bring us balance! Soon Creation and Destruction will be reborn!” Reality was _singing_ , it knew that there would be a change and it was excited to be ruled again, to be respected by Creation and Destruction alike.


	3. True Souls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda figured it out! Yay! I have written most of this in the a.m. hours so my brain is working??? Anouther good song Not Worth It by Emotional Oranges, once again has nothing to do with this but whateva.

Many years passed since Reality first sang when the massage parlor burst with the colors of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous. The Master and the Mistress looked at the Kwamis with surprise.  
“True souls of Creation and Destruction!” They cried out in tandem.  
“Oh my! They're finally going to be born, Plagg!” Tikki grabbed Plagg with her paws while she danced around the room. The other Kwamis were soon to join the cheerful kwamis in their dance. “It's true! It's true! There is a new pair coming very soon Master and Mistress. This is so exciting!”  
“True souls! Could it be related to the Butterfly and Peacock going missing?” Wang looked at Marianne who seemed almost as excited as the Kwamis. They knew that this would bring the new Guardian as they were getting older now.  
“I do think you are the right Master, it seems Reality is singing and you can feel the shift, too. This is wonderful news, you should celebrate then we shall go find them!” Wayzz cheered. He was happy for Tikki and Plagg, they had been hurt for too long. He flew up to meet them in their dance, they really did deserve the best.  
After months of sleepless nights and meditation on the Guardians behalf they found the souls. The true soul of Creation was a bubbly 5-month old baby girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was born in Paris and was the daughter of two bakers, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. The true soul of Destruction was a grumpy 8-month old baby boy named Damian Al Ghul-Wayne. He was born in Nanda Parbat and was the son of the Daughter of the Demon and Batman, Talia Al Ghul and Bruce Wayne.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reality was pleased with its new King and Queen, they will have quite the story to tell.


	4. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I want my upload times to be consistent.  
> My upload time: 12-fricking-30 am  
> Me: :..(, I wont change my wayssss  
> Honestly my parents hate my sleeping habits but they have no idea how bad it really is.... The song rec. is Easy on Yourself by Chiiild, so good tbh.

Marinette had been a blessing to the Dupain-Chengs, but they soon realized that they didn't have enough time for her so when they met Mrs. Lenoir they thought it was fate. She had a nice husband Mr. Fu and seemed to enjoy being with Marinette, so they hired her to watch over her while they were working.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian was going to grow to be one of the best weapons the league will ever have, Talia was praised for having such a wonderful child by her father, so when Master Fu and Mistress Lenoir showed up with another baby they were welcomed with open arms.  
“What brings the Guardians to the League? We have no agreement with you.” Ra’s was rarely confused but this was odd. The Guardians and the League had been searching for peace before it was destroyed and after when the Master and Mistress had called to them they looked the other way.  
“We bring a way for peace. Have you heard of true souls?” Master Fu watched as Ra’s eyes widened and he nodded his head to carry on, “Your Grandson is the true soul of Destruction while this baby is the true soul of Creation. They belong together and their union shall be the peace between us.”  
“True soul! My baby is the true soul of destruction! Father we must be able to raise him and this girl to their true power with the Guardians.” Talia was very proud to be a part of such a rare and powerful part of Reality.  
“I agree with my daughter it will be important for both children to grow under both our instructions, no?” Ra’s was also very proud of his young grandson for such a fate, being a true soul is an honor, and one half of Yin and Yang, no less for an Al Ghul.  
“That can be arranged, however her parents must have no idea about any of this, they are already very absent and can easily be convinced of her staying with us more often than not. These are still normal people so she will have to act normal when she isn't with us, so to cover this up I will be putting a glamour on her when she isn't with us so in any emergencies she will not be recognized. The children should be introduced soon, it is told to be quite the show.” Mistress Lenoir finished as Damian was brought into the room.  
They placed the children together and watched as the mark of true souls appeared on their backs, the children reached for each other and when they touched the colors of their miraculous swirled around them as everyone looked in wonder. After the children fell asleep they discussed the terms of their agreement and how the children would grow up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From that point on any time that Marinette was left with the Guardians they would travel with Kaalki to the temple. And would be called Marie (Marie Fu-Lenoir). She worked close with Damian for the basics of their Kwamis, and the others. The children truly loved the Kwamis and were eager to learn more about them and magic. After that they moved to lessons with the league, they excelled at combat and their lessons with school work and assassin work. When paired together at anything they were always better and worked with each other to progress. At age five the children were sat down and they explained about Marie going to normal school and not being around everyday like she had been. They were both sad about that, they had grown close, and Marie didn't like her parents. They were never around and were often confused why she didn't seem the same as when she was a baby, not as happy or carefree, and was often remarked towards her. She did understand the glamour when they had explained it all those years ago.   
That same week Marie and Damian went on their first assassin mission. Marie had taken up cloth making in her free time and the seamstresses in the League were happy to teach her their ways, she had learned more about disguises and had created the ones she and Damian were wearing. Everyone was very impressed with her, even Plagg and Tikki praised her, they had joined the mission with them. They were going to an Gala for the birthday of Prince Ali and were going as cousins with one of the other assassins as Marie’s mother and Damain’s aunt. They had taken to dancing as relaxing and Ra’s had been teaching the fine tuning of proper dancing so they played the innocent children who like to dance around in a clumsy waltz as the adults cooed at them. Their target was the newest wife of one of the Earls, she was known to few as a truly twisted and corrupt person. They had planned and watched and when the night came to an end they followed her and for the next week they watched and waited before finally taking her out. With the mission complete and successful they returned to the League and were praised. Soon after Marie was sent back to her parents to play Marinette during the school year. She knew that she would be back on weekends and any free time she had, but it still made her upset, she hid it well, the League had no room for emotion.


	5. Knowing Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 12:50 a.m again!!!! So this is all build up to like one chapter that i came up with trying to sleep but then like backstory??? Had to have it because my brain was bored. The song for today is … Day 1 ◑ by HONNE!!!

Marinette hated her cours préparatoire* class, everyone was incompetent and unruly. The Mayor's daughter was a bully and no one did anything to punish her. The other kids didn't understand how to read or have a conversation or even spar. Her parents never really talked to her, when they did it was to teach her about the Bakery, she often made desserts for the League when she visited. Marie spent all of her free time training with Damian by using Kaalki. They both preferred to sleep together during the summer and it had continued into the school year.   
“It's horrible Beloved, I have to act like a little girl who is small, innocent and can't do anything about her bully. Do you think Mother would punish us if she went missing?” Marie blocked Damian’s staff as they were spared.  
“Tt. I'm sure Mother would be very angry if you were to risk your cover, even if a lot of people would be happy about the change,” Damian noted that she left herself open to glare at him and he wacked her side, she winced, “don't let yourself be distracted by simple boring humans, Habibti*.”  
“Hmm… you are right, do you want to ask the Master to borrow a few Miraculous or our next mission, Mother wants us to.” Marie and Damian adored the Kwamis, they gave good advice and were acceptable companions for the little assassins.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That year Tikki and Plagg saw the first part of their wielders suffering. The League and Guardians had traditions, and they agreed that all of the traditions would be honored. Marie and Damian were branded with marks of the Guardians of the Miraculous. The League was more particular to torture, for days the assassins would take turns hurting them. Some days they were together and others they were forced to watch, they knew that this was most likely not the last time it would happen. Whatever lesson they were supposed to be taught by the demonstration was successful. The glamor on Marinette was helpful since it covered all of the scars and brands.   
Summer had come quickly and soon Marinette was on her trip with the Master and the Mistress to the place she called home, and her Beloved. They had many more missions and had quickly become very efficient at age seven due to their ability to move together so fluently. Ra’s had taken to teaching them dance every weekend and they would draw a crowd every time. The Master and Mistress had been teaching them other sources of magic, as well as glamours, which had been helpful during missions. They made an example of the glamour that Marie wore. Marinette had wider bright blue eyes and lighter short hair, Marie had slimmer gray-blue eyes and long dark hair. They also learned how to channel their Creation and Destruction magic. Talia and Ra’s had been entertained when Marie and Damian turned to them with glowing eyes and showed them how they could make weapons appear and disappear. The Kwamis taught them how to summon their respective weapons and small parts of the magic without transforming with the Miraculous. Both children could exceed the original limit on Miraculous worn at once due to the pushing from both organizations. It took a large toll on them, they were often found curled around each other, asleep, in the weird places. The weirdest being asleep on one of Talia’s dresses in one of the dungeons, surrounded by each others’ blood with no weapons in sight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality was pleased with the progress its rulers had made, it watched as they grew together and they learned more about their abilities as Creation and Destruction. It was sad to see them suffer from the traditions of both groups, but they understood it was to happen, they always suffered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cours préparatoire : 1rst grade  
> Habibti : (f) my love  
> Habibi :(m) my love


	6. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 12:40ish and we are back. I have finally realized that sleep might be necessary to function during the day, I am to used to not sleeping at night and now its bad, i'm trying to fix it, kinda? The song is … Motion by Emotional Oranges!!!!! Good Luck for the people going back to school soon!

Once Marinette had gotten back home from Cours élémentaire première année* on her last day she was ready to leave Paris as fast as possible. This year had followed the same story as the last. Boring lessons, bully that got no punishment, the only difference is people tried to be friendly with her and she had to play along. A voice in her head, which sounded a lot like Damian, was begging her to just turn away and glare, but Mother would be mad and she didn't want that.  
Both her and Damian knew that something was coming up other than their birthdays, the adults were getting antsy and both children were getting annoyed as it distracted lessons. After Marie turned eight the Master, Mistress, Talia, and Ra’s sat them down to explain the reason that Marie and Damian were together so often.  
“There are true souls, souls created by the Kwami for their Miraculous, you are the true souls of Creation and Destruction. The League and Guardians made an agreement over this revelation,” Marie and Damian looked at eachother then the Kwamis with what seemed to be understanding, which confused the adults, “since you two belong together when you are older you are to be married to each other. Marie as the Heir of the Great Guardian, and true soul of Creation, and Damian as the Heir of the Demon, and true soul of destruction. But there's more, you were called by Reality to become its Queen and King, you are Yin and Yang. you will notice changes as you get older, becoming not exactly human, you will be demi-gods.”  
They let the children discuss what questions they had, they had a small understanding of how big this could change their dynamic.  
“Tt. My Beloved and I have questions.” At the nod of the adults heads Marie paused before questioning them, “Does this mean we are soulmates? Is that why we feel this drawn to each other? Is it why we can tell when things are going to happen and stop them if we feel the need? Do we have rings to seal the betrothal? When will the marriage happen? Will we keep the Kwamis with us when we aren't here now?” Marie decided to talk for the both of them, they already felt love for each other, well love for a couple of eight-year olds. “Yes, you are soulmates, and that is part of the pull you feel to each other when you are away. Reality has been guiding you to see how you feel and react to the responsibility of being it’s King and Queen, Reality is pleased by you. We do have rings, but they will not fit now, we have necklaces for that. The marriage will come when the time is right Realty will know. The Kwamis will stay with us until you are older or they are needed. If the Butterfly and Peacock do show up in Paris there will most likely be a temporary holder for the Black Cat. This will not harm your dynamic and most true souls work with a temporary before the other true soul could fight.” The Mistress looked very excited with the children, they asked all the right questions and all of the adults could tell that they were dedicated to their roles and each other. They completed the betrothal ritual for both the League and Guardians and were given their rings.  
The rings were Ra’s and his first wives engagement rings, they were gorgeous, Marie and Damian looked at them in awe while Ra’s looked at them in pride. He could tell that these children were important and he found himself taking a liking to them.  
Talia was surprised to see the rings, she knew the importance of them and came to the same concussion as her father, these children were important. She knew they were excited to be ruling and from the looks of it the marriage too, Reality chose well.  
The Master and Mistress were proud of the children, they have improved and survived a lot for such young beings. They were worried about what they would think about the marriage but something in the back of their heads told them they already knew, the children were smart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were told about true souls the Master and Mistress brought them to Paris to meet Alfred Pennyworth. He discussed with them some of the powers that came with being a true soul. He also told him about his life and how he met the Guardians. They also enjoyed spending time with him and throughout the summer they spent time with him in Paris. Alfred liked the young children. He was fascinated with how they interacted together and with the powers they were showing. However he couldn't help but to see the similarities between Damian and Bruce but it seems Reality was waiting, and Alfred trusted Reality.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This summer and year’s missions were different. Marie had mastered creating clothes for disguises and they both excelled in creating glamour for themselves so they were brought to the next level. They needed to go to a party and act like teenagers to get rid of a politician's daughter who was messing around with the wrong people and bringing them into their nations affairs. Everything went off without a hitch, even if Marie didn't quite like the more revealing outfits she had created for them, but it was almost enjoyable. They went on many more missions posing as much older than they were, but hearing the adults' pride and lack of torture for a few months they were happy to follow along.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality was singing again, its’ Queen and King were reaching out to it more and more, and they knew about more powers and their responsibility. It was still sad to watch them grow so fast, Reality was patient. Even so Reality was awed by them too, and so proud, they choose well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cours élémentaire première année : second grade


	7. short Damian POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this even have povs? Anyhow this is like super short, compared to my other chapter, sorry, and its wayyyyy late too. 1:00 y'all. The song for today is Circles by Kyson Fracer!!!!! (not the original artist)

Damian hated the agreement that Marie would have to go away for such a long time during the day. He was bored without her, when she had lessons in her school, Damian had lessons in the League. He knew that she was actually listening to the lessons during her school and he sometimes commented on subjects knowing she was rolling her eyes at him. He missed her, but he knew that he must keep his emotions in check in the League. During free time he had taken to making art, and he was very proficient in it. He shared his art and Marie shared her pastries they had taken a liking to. They were happy to be together this often and to sleep in the same bed at night.  
He felt drawn to her and knew she felt the same. They had talked to the Kwamis but couldn't get a definite answer so they waited. He was starting to get annoyed by the adults' uneasiness lately but Marie had assured them everything was going to be fine. He could feel the same reasurences but had no idea wheat brought it on. When the Master and Mistress had explained their newfound Royalty and powers he was elated to know he would be with his Habibiti forever.  
“I am very excited that you are my soulmate Beloved, and that we will be honored by such high titles.” Damian looked over at Marie with a small smile as she talked. She looked up and smiled back.  
“I am very excited too, and glad to know that we will have each other, and soon the Kwamis.” He grabbed her hand, “How do you feel about a spar?” When she nodded her yes he dragged her to the sparring room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were sparring, both thanked Reality for bringing them together, even if missions were hard, and the traditions hurt, they knew they had someone to trust. Both looked to where the rings glinted in the fire light, and looking at each other they understood how important they were to each other.


	8. Seperation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back with anouther short chapter, the next one is longer!!! It is once again late, but my Dad is still down stairs soooo, he is up too. We stan Alfred with a Miraculous btw. The song for today is... They’re Only Human (english)-Death Note the Musical!!!!! I haven't seen it but found it on a post about Tikki and Plagg, I however almost cried when I couldn't find it on Spotify. :( But youtube is my savior.

Marie had been working closely with Talia recently, she had brought a boy from who knows where and wanted to train him through the pit's madness. The madness was always reduced near Marie because of the healing aspect of her powers. It had taken a few years before he was ready to leave. Marie and Damian had talked later about the boy, both agreeing that Reality was pointing that they would be in his company again. After they agreed they went to Alfred, better known as Pa-Pa due to his time as Paon Bleu, and asked about the feelings and he was proud that they were understanding Reality better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Something is coming, we are going to be separated aren't we?” Marie’s eyebrows raised worryingly in Damian’s direction.  
“You felt that too? Do you know who it is based around? I can't tell, or get a read on it.” Marie was nervous it wasn't like the normal separation they felt at the beginning of the school year, it felt longer.  
“No, I don't know who it is, and I don't think we should tell Mother, if we can't tell who it is, Reality wants it to happen.”  
“Tt. Habibi we should learn how to create those communication devices with the Kwamis, as well as the Guardian language since it is supposedly dead. My Maman and Papa would notice if I got a phone somehow and so would Mother.”  
“That sounds like a good idea Marie!” Tikki entered the lesson room dragging Plagg behind her. “We can teach you how to create communication devices just for you that won’t connect to the others when they are transformed!”  
Plagg was very reluctant to help without extra cheese, but truthfully he, along with Tikki, loved their true souls and tried to spend as much time with them as possible. Tikki helped Marie put magic into her creations and Plagg helped Damian with weapon summoning and posing for the paintings Damian was sketching. Tikki and Plagg always enjoyed watching true souls get closer and fall in love, Marie and Damian were no exception.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality was sad to know that its rulers would be separated for so long in the future, but it knew that they would find ways to comfort each other. Reality thanked Tikki and Plagg for being there for its’ chosens when the adults don't understand the pressure or heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paon Bleu :Blue Peafowl  
> Pa-Pa is pronounced pay-pay


	9. Father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lateeeee. I am so tired of being home, but everything is super dangerous so reading has been super consuming and I don't even know how to be ready for school.:( Sorry for all of you suffering from COVID-19, wither it be the virus or mental health. The song for today is... Hard Place by H.E.R.

Marie had just arrived for the summer when Slade attacked the League, Damian ran to her and soon they were fighting to reach Mother and Ra’s. The Guardians had other business and had entrusted Marie with Kaalki. When they finally reached Talia Ra’s was dead, and the pit couldn't help no matter how bad both children wanted it to. After the attack had failed everyone turned to Talia who was the Head now.  
“Collect everyone you can that is alive and kill anyone you’ve captured, I will deal with the children.” The children were looking at Ra’s and the pits with determination and when their eyes met they knew that this was where they would separate. Ra’s was not a good man, both of them knew this, but they couldn't help but to mourn him, the part of him that watched their magic with awe and taught them how to dance with grace.  
“Damian, it's time you met your father.” Talia said as she handed them a thick stack of folders, “Read these and get to the boat we are going to Gotham.” She left without another word.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian and Marie spent the next few hours pouring over the files on Bruce Wayne, a.k.a Batman. Marie noticed that Damian became more and more bristled by every adopted child that popped up.  
“Tt. Once he has realized that he has a true blood son he will get rid of these other wards.” Marie knew that wasn't his real thought, bloodson or not he just wanted someone to respect him the way she did.  
“Beloved, you can not think like that, these people are his family and yours too, sure you have no relation to them, and you will probably threaten them, but keep an open mind. Oh! Don't insult them, if you do that will make you lose respect, but you should push to be Robin it is your birthright.” Marie was proud, her Beloved would get a family and a new responsibility. It hurt that she wouldn't be a big part of his life during that time, but she knew he held her above anything as she did with him.  
“I shall take your advice, I want their respect even if it shouldn't need to be earned. However the death threats are just to cause chaos and maybe a little deserved.” Damian had learned how to cause chaos by the best. “And it looks as though I will be staying with Pa-Pa as he works under Father.”  
They both brightened at that, Pa-Pa was one of their favorite people and having a familiar face would be good.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were on their way to Gotham. Talia seemed unnerved by the whole ordeal, how had they let Slade slip by their defenses, she shook her head and looked at the children, she had contacted Alfred earlier and explained the change of plans with the other Guardians and they agreed with her.  
“We need to speak, young ones,” when they looked her way she continued, “Your Father and anyone he is associated with must not know about your magic or Marie. Before you ask, this is because you should be married since you are leaving the League. We would have to find a way to keep Marie with us and that wouldn't work well, so we have thought of something else. After Damian is with his Father if you two are to meet outside of a mission from the League, for any reason, you are to be married.”  
“I cant mention her and the magic to anyone? What am I to say when I am talking to her or when I am practicing?” Damian was upset at not being able to talk of his beloved freely and with pride.  
“It takes practice, but I have mastered it, these might be the World’s Greatest Detectives but we are both very good at hiding things mon oiseau*.” He raised his eyebrows at her, “For your new costume.” She winked at him.  
The rest of the ride they remained curled around each other, relishing in company they may not have for a while.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They quickly reached Gotham and Talia went off to find Bruce, the children suspected more, but when she quickly came back they were sad. She explained the danger the League was in and he was fast to question her. In the end it was time for Damian to leave, he pulled her into a quick hug, their magic soothing each other and then Daminan stepped from behind the curtain. The ten-year olds said goodbye one last time.  
“Don't look so stunned Father, I thought you’d be taller.” He felt the laughter in Marie’s magic as he smirked up at the, frankly stunned, man.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality was sad to see them part, but it was glad that they would be meeting often, and for the chaos Yin and Yang would take part in. Reality did giggle at Bruce's surprise and would laugh harder when Marie finally showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mon oiseau : my bird


	10. New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its later again, but whatever. I am working on getting my sleep under control!!! I think it is started to work, also screw not having a night light, those things are life lines, I need one. The song today is...king by slenderbodies (acoustic is good too).  
> *whenever it is in italics they will be speaking in the Guardian language

Marie decided it would be best if she were to stay in Gotham for a few days in case Damian needed her. Talia agreed to let her stay, she got her a hotel room and went to rebuild the League. When Damian contacted her that night he was in a pretty bad mood if the glare was anything to go off of.  
“ _I hate this. Father doesn't want me to kill, my brother, Grayson, is incompetent, and I can't find any leads._ ” Damian was upset at the thought that his Father did not accept him and was willing to force him into changing his ways.  
“ _I’m sorry mon oiseau. I have good news. I will be staying here for a few days to help you with finding Slade. If he won't let you kill then I wont kill either to make sure it is even, plus stabbing someone doesn't mean they will die immediately. What about being Robin?_ ” Marie was angry at Monsieur Wayne did he not understand the importance of killing his enemies? The files showed his resistance, but Marie and Damian agreed it was a weakness that could easily be exploited.  
“ _Tt. working together on finding Slade will be helpful. Thank you for trying to give up killing with me if Father is insistent. The incompetence of Grayson comes to light when he states that I should not be Robin because I’m not ready. I am, by far, better than any of the past imbeciles he calls his sons. Angel, do you think it would be safe for you to stay the night if I ask Pa-Pa?_ ” Damian wanted more time with her and was sure Pa-Pa would approve. Unfortunately he had to pretend to be rude to Pa-Pa so Father didn't get suspicious and ask for their connection, though he doubted that he would get the satisfaction by the way Pa-Pa seemed to have control over him.  
“ _I don't think that would be a good idea, just in case of an emergency it is best if I stay away from the Manor. You mustn't forget what I told you about the insults! Show them what you are capable of doing by following their rules to become Robin, work for it first Beloved, in the end it will be more of a reward._ ” Damian nodded sadly. They already were having problems with separation. They lived together for so long to just be torn apart.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie stayed in the background for the next few days and helped Damian find Slade but after that fight she knew she had to go. The boy she had been working with Talia was Jason Todd or in this case Jason Todd-Wayne, they were both surprised to see/hear about him in the Manor. Damian was not pleased with any of his “brothers” and had taken to threatening them often, including hiding Katanas everywhere since he couldn't just summon them anymore. Though this behavior was frowned upon, Damian had finally taken up the mantle of Robin, though Marie had designed his outfit, he would not look like a walking traffic-light on her watch. Marie finally had to leave so Damian snuck out and they met on a roof-top and after hugging and possibly tears, both deny any were shed, Marie teleported to the Master and the Mistress to finish her summer with them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality watched with sadness, they hated for Yin and Yang to be separated. It however was happy to see that the children were getting to know it better and were able to feel that Jason Todd-Wayne was who they were looking for. Reality was singing praises to Tikki and Plagg as both Kwami were glad the children were reaching Reality so well for being so young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a few ideas of how Marie will meet the BatFam but idk which to choose and someone liked the idea of choosing so here I am  
> 1\. Dinner with the Manor (who is this random person at the table)  
> 2\. Wayne Gala (who is dancing with Demon Spawn)  
> 3\. Breaking down the Waynes' doorway (*grabs weapon*)  
> 4\. Patrol (when did we get anouther one B?)  
> 5\. Picnic with the Waynes (how did we pick up a lost Wayne)  
> 6\. Training Room (who is Demon sparring/dancing with)  
> All of them end in the Waynes losing their collective minds, I will be releasing the finally count on Chapter 12.


	11. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so people really like the choices, I will be putting the results in the next chapter, but we still have a while before she will be introduced!!! I freaking broke my glasses and we haven't been able to go get new ones so I have been squinting at my computer and my Mom was like the heck are you doing, and I was like reading??? and the sigh from her made me worry. We are kinda on time today!! Also todays song is... Secrets by Regard and RAYE!!!

Marinette had to spend more time at home that year, it was at that point that Slade was cursed in about 20 languages throughout the day. Her parents decided that she should start working in the Bakery and the kids at school were happy to ask her to bring in food, they never offered to pay which she found odd. They had been getting closer to her, but she never stayed long, it was a pain to smile for so long. She was glad she never told anyone about her designs because Chloe, her bully, had started to destroy her (for fun) sketches.  
She still made clothes, but it stayed at the Guardians’ house, the style and the advanced work would draw attention to her, it made her sad. She often put on different glamours and wore her clothes around. Marinette had started taking online classes under Marie’s name so her identity would be as genuine as possible, she also created social media and a website for her designs under the name M.D.C after her “initials”. Working in the bakery, school, training, and her new website kept her busy during the year and by summer Talia had prepared a mission for her and Damian, without killing much to Marie and Damians’ dismay.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian was forced to go to Gotham Academy during the school year and saying he hated it was an understatement. He didn't know how Marie stayed sane, when he related this to her she didn't know the answer either. The amount of people that tried to be friendly before they ran screaming was a very high number gaining him the nickname Ice Prince. Marie had loved the name and had taken to calling him My Prince, so it wasn't all that bad. His brothers, he finally called them that, laughed every time the school called with a new story about him, he couldn't understand why he was getting a lecture when he just wanted people to leave him alone.  
He had gotten used to the craziness of having a large family and he often told stories to Marie who had been very lonely recently. He relayed stories about patrols and training with the whole family. He had missed the Kwami and asked how her training was. The family had noticed that he looked lost or sad for a few moments before glaring at them and they were worried so when Talia had asked for him to go on a mission, without killing, she promised, they decided it was best to let him go. They knew it was a good idea because when he was told he was going they swear he glowed before he ran off with Titus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred knew why Damian was so down, he often heard him talking in the Guardian language to Marie so when Talia came knocking he was very insistent that it would be good for Damian to go. Damian and Marie were very important to him and he looked to make them as happy as possible, he knew that Creation and Destruction suffered dearly, as it was unavoidable.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That mission was the first time that Marie and Damian met Adrien. They were standing in front of a mirror giggling at their fiery red hair, they were acting as 9 year-old twins of a rich Irish woman, Katie and Noah, they were trying to put a tracker on one of the men for money laundering that distantly affected the league.  
Adrien had walked over and introduced himself, he wanted to make friends and he thought the right person would be the pretty girl with red hair. As soon as he walked over Marie and Damian immediately hated him, he insisted they stick together because they were the only children there, both children knew there was a room made for kids their age, but they had a mission to do. They exchanged pleasantries then Damian and Marie moved to dance and get closer to the man, Adrien followed and insisted Katie dance with him. Marie was worried, Damian looked like the whole year of training was going to go to waste.  
“I’m very sorry but our Mother wants us to stay together, there is anouther room with other kids.” Marie watched confused as he stormed away.  
“ _He is bad news Angel, I felt something off about him, Reality is not fond of him._ ” They got closer to the target.  
“ _I felt it too,_ ” Damian twirled her and she slipped the tracker on the man. “ _I really don't like the way that he is watching us from behind that door either._ ”  
They were getting ready to leave when they were blocked by a stiff looking man and his cheery wife, The Agrestes.  
“Excuse us, our Mother is expecting us in her car.” Marie said politely in a practiced Irish accent, she wanted away from these people.  
“We were just wondering if we could talk with your Mother to make a playdate with our son, he has taken quite a liking to you.” Madame Agreste was excited at the thought of her baby finding a good friend, other than Chloe.  
“We will have to go ask, if you will excuse us.” The Agrestes moved and Marie and Damian left for their car and told the driver to get them out of the gala. When Katie and Noah never returned Adrien was mad, not that he let it show, but Katie was very pretty with her red hair and seemed nice too. He would wait, perhaps he would see them at anouther Gala soon.  
Marie and Damian both hated Adrien and agreed if they were to see him again with a different disguise they would not be as pleasant. They spent the rest of time together curled around each other, they had a hard time getting used to sleeping apart, so both were content to take a nap. The next few days they spent tracking the man and collecting data for the League. In the end they had to go home, Marie to the Guardians, and Damian to his Father. They were sad to part, but reminded themselves of the missions to come.


	12. Lonelyness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going to have a couple short filler chapters until Marie gets to be ladybug, Im not sure how to introduce Adrien, I'm thinking before the Butterfly Miraculous is active. Thank you for voting on ideas if you did the results were  
> 1:4  
> 2:11  
> 3:2  
> 4:6  
> 5:1  
> 6:3  
> So I will be introducing Marie at the gala, however I was thinking of making a set of chapters based on just the different intros for fun afterwards.The song for today is... One Last Dance by Us The Duo!!!! Ngl this song makes me cry.

This year Marinette started Collѐge*, she hoped to get a different class, but she had no such luck. She also hated her new teacher Mrs. Bustier, she didn't do anything about Chloe, but she took it one step farther, she made her bullying seem ok, and Marinette became an example of what the kids should act like, so she was often ignored by her teacher. It was just like her parents who left her by herself. Damian was upset at the situation that Marie was in and suggested she start to build a case against Mrs. Bustier and the school for the school board. Both children got a sly grin at the thought of causing chaos for the school.  
“ _I'm already building a case on the Mayor, starting with Chloe’s abuse of power, and when he followed through with her threats. It goes a lot deeper than I thought.” she frowned, “Our Mayor is very corrupt, I don't understand why people think he was a good choice._ ”  
“ _I'm sorry your class is that bad. I have been forced to be friends with Jonathan Kent, Superboy, he has too much energy and smiles too much._ ” Marie stifled a snort at Damian’s dismay.  
“ _Your family is forcing you? That is wrong you should be able to make your own choices._ ” Marie didn't like some parts of the Waynes’ actions, they seemed to think they knew best for Damian when they didn't try to understand him at all. But part of her couldn't deny that she was jealous of having a large group of people that cared, even if they had it a little messed up. She had the Master and Mistress, and to a small extent Mother, but they didn't quite understand what Marie craved. The Kwamis tried to fill in the missing parts but they weren't the same either. Damian had also seemed to notice as well and had talked to Pa-Pa about her visiting more, which he had happily complied to Marie with Kaalki to spend time together. Marie was much happier after each visit with Pa-Pa, that was all Damian really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collѐge : middle school


	13. Be Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late with this one, so in most fic I have read the batfam upsets me, whenever he tries to turn people down and they get hurt they get mad at him, or they tease him for not liking people, but that's really fucked up. If someone is doing that to you tell them to get away, or force them to do it yourself, if you get in trouble them that situation is messed up too, im not saying everytime, but if people don't back of, MAKE THEM, they have no right. Anywho, im ranting the song for today is... Vultures by Naïki!!!

The children started having more missions over the summer, but Damian was having a harder time getting away, his family wanted him involved in the Justice League business. Alfred was still on his side, but even his grip was slipping. When Damian mentioned this to Marie she nodded her head.  
“ _Go with them Habibi, I will soon be using the Ladybug Miraculous, you will need something to fill your time, we’ve read about the Justice League and such, they are decent enough._ ” She had been preparing with Tikki for the inevitable, collecting the lost Miraculous, and she knew the missions wouldn't be able to be a part of her summer for much longer.  
“ _Tt. I suppose. I just don't want to have to wait to see you for so long. Because of Slade we have already been separated, so now we aren't going to see each other except through the communicators. This simply isn't fair Angel._ ” Damian frowned, this was getting worse and worse, and they still felt something was coming, anouther person that they don't like.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That school year was hard for both children. Girls seemed very attracted to Damian's cold, rich, bad boy vibes and boys enjoyed Marinette’s bakery-girl kindness. They had to deal with people coming up to them, and Damian could be rude, but Marinette couldn’t and she was just about ready to take out all of the boys in school. Chloe used every confession as ammo for bullying and she often egged boys on to frustrate her, but she never let it show. Damian and her were thinking of pulling the long-distance relationship card since Marinette’s parents bought her a phone and they could write messages to back the theory up. Everyone knew she traveled over the summer, and Damian traveled a lot, not just for missions, so it was plausible that he met someone. After a broken wrist on Damian’s part they were starting to find it more and more appetizing.  
“ _How would you explain that rumor to your family, or the media?_ ”  
“ _Well I could say I met someone and when I explained my situation they agreed to help me out because they were having the same problem. I already had to sit out patrol for this and I’m not pleased.”_ He had Jon going to school with him so people thought he was approachable, which was again quickly proven, but girls don’t know how to back off.  
Both of them hated seeing the other suffering like this but they decided something like that just wouldn't work without a much longer explanation. They had some tentative friendships but neither was very open.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian’s family enjoyed laughing at him when they heard about a girl confessing, and Damian hated it. He didn't understand, did they like annoying him, or was it normal to be ignored when you ask nicely to drop something.  
“Ooo, anouther admirer.”  
“Who are you going to choose, baby bird? Hmmmm?”  
“You could have so many f-” Jason stopped at the look on Alfred’s face, “- _f_ riends. So many friends.”  
“I would feel bad for any girl he’s interested in.”  
“Boys leave him alone, I don't think he is ready for a girlfriend.”  
“Tt. If you would even listen to me I am not interested in any girls, they are a distraction. I do not like when they put their hands on me and when I try to get them off I get in trouble, I am not you Father, I wouldn't let them hang off me. Your reluctance to understand me is not making me like you, however my Katana would like going through you, if you keep trying to pressure me. Stop.” As he turned away he saw the shock on their face, and Grayson even looked sorry. After that they backed off a lot and helped keep people off his back. Damian decided being straight forward worked very well.  
Marinette’s parents never even asked how she felt when boys brought gifts but they did reprimand her when she threw them away, she tried explaining that it made her uncomfortable, and they listened, until the next gift came. She started dropping them in different waste buckets and ignoring her parents and turned to the Guardians who gave her tips to avoid them and turn people down firmly without being overly rude. Damian had also been coaching her on how to avoid them without being overly obvious.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality was a little upset that people in their lives wouldn't listen to its chosens. It often warned them when a more difficult person was coming, but there isn't much that they could do. Reality was just waiting for them to finally be together, and was hoping they could wait.


	14. Not a chapter

I've mostly been doing yearly-ish "updates" on Marie and Damian's life, but with the Miraculous being involved I want to work on having several "updates" throughout the year instead of just one, so it might be a little while until I update the story. I'm not sure how I want to format the passing of time, and that rn is my main problem. I also need to figure out what to fill the "updates" with. So... sorry for the break, but I will be back soon!! The song for today is... Brown of Gold by The Altogether!!


	15. The Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have decided that I will be updating when ever I write a chapter, I am going to try to make chapters longer too, so updating will be pretty sporadic. I am still wary of how I am going to be writing chapters so get ready for a rollercoaster, ohhh and school is coming up soon too, so this will be fun! The song for today is... Destiny (From "Freaking Romance" Webtoon) by Rich Miller!!!

Marie and Damians’ eyes met over the communicators, determined and slightly calculating, both knew what the other was thinking. Reality was calling out to them, something big was coming. Part of them questioned, why them, why did Reality choose them, but there was nothing they could do now, whatever happened during their lives was what they were born for.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marie called the morning of her first day for school he didn't hesitate to answer.  
“The Butterfly Miraculous is active, it is a negative energy, the Master and Mistress are looking for a temporary Black cat. Please tell Pa-Pa. Good Morning Beloved.” Damian started at his communicator in shock, this was indeed bad. He decided it would be best to talk to Pa-Pa in the morning when he had cleared his head. It was a restless night, Reality was not happy.  
When Damian finally came down for breakfast the whole family was worried. He looked Alfred dead in the eye, he looked tired and destroyed, it scared everyone they had never seen him show anything but his polished look.  
“They are coming back, a new cat will be picked up. It is not happy with this revelation.” Damian didn’t care what his family thought, only Marie and the Kwamis mattered now.  
That's when Bruce decided to get answers.  
“What’s going on here?” At that point the whole family was about to freak out, even Tim who might not even be in this dimension. The reason, Alfred even looked horrified, even more so he looked scared.  
“Do they keep spotting the same bug in the garden?” When Damian shook his head yes Alfred paled, “Ah that is most unfortunate Master Damian, do keep me updated today, it seems I will be meeting a friend soon, no?” If there was one thing Alfred could do it was support Marie and train her more on the aspect of the missing Miraculous.  
“I am very sorry for the interruption of breakfast Masters, some of my friends have been having trouble with their pets and garden. I assume that this conversation is over?” When everyone at the table nodded, they didn’t want to mess with Alfred. Alfred and Damian seemingly turned back to their old selves, it was very, very unnerving for the family.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marinette woke up to her alarm for school Tikki was sitting on her pillow, she looked angry and a little fearful.  
“The Butterfly Miraculous has been activated. They are looking for a temporary cat right now. You need to call Damian and have him tell Alfred.” Marinette did just that, then she slipped into her outfit, grabbed a muffin and ran to school. Nothing was fair, Marie had known this, the League, Guardians, Kwamis, and Reality all taught her this, it didn't stop her from wishing something could be. At age 13 she had another label to add, Superhero.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Class I want you to welcome your new classmates, Alya Césaire and Adrien Agreste.” And when Marinette thought things couldn't get worse for her, it did. Alya was pushy, Marinette decided from the way she pulled Marie away from Chloe and insisted they stand up for themselves, the whole better person spiel again. Now she was also Marinette’s, self-appointed, best friend. Marie was glad that everything important was with the Guardians because Alya insisted she come over for lunch and her parents were more than happy to oblige. Marie noticed that there was a very clear voice in her head ,that, again, sounded like Damian, questioning her sanity.  
Adrien however was the exact same, he decided that Alya, Nino, Marinette and him would make the perfect friend group. She was stuck, surrounded by incompetents, until the school started to shake.  
“KIMMMM!!!!” They looked to see a stone giant running to Kim. Everyone turned to run away, Marinette noticed a gleam in Alya’s eye and her hand grip her phone harder, she internally sighed, Damian had told her about reporters in Gotham.  
“Ivan! Please put me down!” Mylène squirmed in the monster’s grip.  
Marinette was ready, the first Akuma, the declaration of war.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette ran to transform, she threw on a glamour then looked at Tikki.  
“Are you ready for this?”  
“Yes, Marie, this is your birthright, to fight with me!”  
“Tikki, Spots On!” Marinette’s outfit looked like one of her favorite League uniforms, it was black and had dark red spots that ran along the arms and chest with armour that practically melded with her body, flexible yet protective. She had a yo-yo and a couple small knives hidden on her person. As she was about to leave to find Ivan, or Stoneheart, something told her that it was important for her not to capture the Akuma. She hated to not capture it, but she trusted Reality.  
When she finally found her partner she was not pleased, it was Adrien. This was not going to end well.  
“Are you ready to fight?” She looked over at him with clear distaste, not that he paid attention. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
“Wonderful to meet you partner. My name is Chat Noir, I think we will be very close with this whole superhero gig.” She yanked her hand away and wiped it off on her pants.  
“My name is Ladybug, this isn't a game, this is war. Let's go before anyone gets hurt.” With that she flung her yo-yo toward the monster ignoring the smile Chat Noir gave her, it was creepy.  
They quickly took care of Stoneheart, even with Chat using his power completely wrong. Alya was quick to record everything, wonderful her own reporter.  
“Why didn't you capture the Akuma Marie?” Tikki looked at the green-hair, brown eyed girl. “Don't forget to drop your glamour.”  
“Reality didn't want me to, it was important that I didn't. I want to run to the Master and the Mistress about Adrien but he is needed too, Reality wants him. Tt. He is too irresponsible, has no training, and he is treating this like a game.” She dropped her glamour and gave Tikki a cookie. She rushed back to school and plastered a smile on her face as she sat down next to Alya, who was talking about the new heroes. She was ready, this is her birthright.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and I am going to be posting at whatever time I get the chapter done!!!! I also, late on my part, got some paper to write down ideas for the story as I go. I want to thank everyone for the comments and kudos, this is my first fan-fic sooo that stuff is awesome! The song for today is... Love Me Land by Zara Larsson (best listened to at 100 if you don't mind your ear drums bursting).

Over the next month Marinette had determined she was going crazy. Her parents were elated that she had friends, that she was their bubbly little girl again, bleh. Alya had taken notice of Marinette's avoidance of Adrien and thought she was just shy and had a crush on him, so she was constantly pushed to be with Adrien, even when she told her to back off, and that she wasn’t comfortable, Alya just swooned. She had ranted to Damian through all of it, he was livid, but she had expected that, this _was_ Damian.  
Nino however was pretty chill, Marinette liked him, his music was calming. She spent most of her time with him when they were in a group. Marinette wasn’t as insistent as Alya, but she could see Nino and Alya making eyes at each other and tried to help where she could.  
Adrien was a brat, however he couldn’t spend a lot of time with them due to his father’s insistence. But when he did, everything was his way, he wanted to experience normal teenager things, which meant they were pulled into some really stupid situations, such as getting icecream at Andre’s, that man really pissed Marinette off.  
Chloe was a whole other story, she perceived their group as a threat to her and Adrien’s friendship. Sometimes Marinette thinks that Chloe can see the bad part about Adrien, his obsession with other people, he was very entitled and it seems it passed to friendships too. Him being Chat Noir didn’t help anything, after the mess with The Evillustrator he took a liking to Marinette too. He came over when he pleased and often complained about Ladybug’s bullheadedness and why they would be perfect together seeing as how their Miraculous complimented each other.  
“Hello M’Lady! After this patrol we should stop for ice cream to cool down.”  
“Wonderful plan Bugaboo, how about I plan a date for us?”  
“Our Miraculouses make us Soulmates, when we find each other it will be Destiny.”  
Yeah, Marinette was pretty much done with him. She had created three glamours to use when she transforms into Ladybug, Chat may not know she knows, but she knew he had stalked her and seen at least one of them. Her and Tikki, and later Plagg, when he visited, were pissed. The Guardians had been teaching her how to be the next Great Guardian, so she knew that it would be easy to deal with him when the time came. She had kept meeting Pa-Pa and they discussed the Miraculous, Marie had ranted to him as well, he found it very amusing as Damian had created a similar habit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When winter break had come Talia had asked for Marie and Damian to do a quick mission, both deny that they jumped for joy. Marie was allowed to take Kaalki, incase of an Akuma. The Master and the Mistress were worried about her leaving but they cared dearly for the children and could not stand them looking so sad.  
The mission was only going to take a couple days, they were collecting data on a terrorist group that had taken an interest in the League, the terrorists had no idea what they were actually looking at, and the League wanted nothing to do with them. It was an easy mission, so Marie and Damian got to spend a lot of time together, they sparred and played around with their magic. Damian was happy to see Tikki and Kaalki, he asked about the other Kwamis, too, he missed them. They talked about Hawkmoth and started creating strategies to take him down. Damian had decided to inform his family about the Miraculous.  
“ _I think that I could say we passed through Paris for the mission and I encountered an Akuma. I will keep them from coming, I can feel that that would be bad, I could state that you seemed trained and perhaps our emotions are too hard to control, and it would be a good idea to wait for you to reachout to us first. I will make sure it doesn't get back to the Justice League, however I assume they will find out soon._ ”  
“ _I think it will be good for your family to know, it will be easier to explain when I am introduced as your Fiancée. Wonder Woman, however, is an exception, her Mother was a Ladybug, not a true, but she understands the importance of the Miraculous, I don't suggest telling her but if she finds out, fill her in more._ Mon oiseau _, we must be careful, do not forget your family must know nothing about me, make sure you only use basic information, use the Ladyblog, and perhaps mention, in passing, the Miraculous were mentioned in the League, in case you do slip up._ ”  
_“That sounds good, we should celebrate our birthdays now, since this will be our only mission Angel._ ” They both looked sad until Tikki and Kaalki flitted up to them with hopeful eyes.  
“ _May we retrieve Plagg, fourteenth birthdays are very important for us?_ ” They looked at each other and nodded. Tikki and Kaalki created a small portal and dragged Plagg through.  
“ _Why did you drag me out here without any cheese?_ ” Plagg lazely drawled, then at the smell of cheese he perked up and sped towards Marie. “ _Ooo, cheese, my love!_ ”  
“ _We “dragged” you out here because Marie and Damian want to celebrate their fourteenth birthday together!_ ” When Plagg looked more excited then he did when he saw the cheese, they knew this was important to the Kwami.  
“ _We have something very special to give you._ ” With that the Kwamis proceeded to throw up in their true souls' hands. “ _They are called kwagatamas, they represent the bond we have with you and our past wielders. We take a hair from all of our wielders and join them together to create the charms!”_ Marie and Damian looked at the Yin and Yang charms in their hands with surprise. They then bowed to the Kwamis.  
“ _Thank you Kwamis! I think it would be proper to put these on our necklaces with our rings, your bonds with us are very important._ ” Damian nodded along, already taking off his necklace. The Kwamis look prideful that their gift meant so much to the children. Marie grinned at them, “ _I think it's time to give Plagg back so Adrien doesn’t freak out._ ” Tikki giggled and nodded and dragged Kaalki away. They slipped their necklaces back in place and smiled at each other, their necklaces were very important to them.  
“ _We should make a cake! There is a store close to use, and this kitchen is decent enough._ ”  
“ _Sounds good,_ Habibiti _, I think that Tikki and Kaalki would like that, too._ ” At that moment their small portal opened back up.  
“ _Like what?_ ”  
“ _A birthday cake!_ ” They took off for the store, looking forward to the treat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the mission ended the children were sad, but they both had grown from the kids they were, they fit more into the responsibilities placed on them. As Marie moved to create the portal Damian grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.  
“ _I was wondering if I could do something before we leave?_ ” Damian looked down at her nervously. She frowned and wondered what was wrong.  
“ _Of course, is everything alright?_ ”  
“ _Yes, it is._ ”  
He moved his hand to cup her cheek and moved his face closer until their foreheads met, both were bright red. Then he moved forward and their lips met for a couple of seconds before they pulled away. Both of their faces split into genuine, happy smiles, which were rare for the young ex-assassins, their magic swirled together, it made them feel balanced. Marie and Damian had heard a lot about first kisses, and they supposed that one was perfect. They heard Reality cheering and they turned a shade darker. Tikki was brushing away tears, and even Kaalki was smiling.  
Alfred paused for a moment in his work as he listened to Reality cheer and smiled, he was happy for the children, they truly were made for each other.  
The Guardians also stopped as Reality cheered, they looked at each other and smiled.  
“ _U-um I-i should go._ ” Marie looked up shyly, Damian nodded before meeting her lips one last time.  
“ _Until we meet again, Beloved._ ” Marie giggled and transformed with Kaalki, she turned and waved goodbye before stepping through the portal into her room, her parents wouldn't notice the difference. She turned to Tikki, touching her lips.  
“Did that really happen?”  
“Of course it did Marie! Oh I am so happy for you, your first kiss!” Tikki snuggled Marie’s cheek as it heated up once more. She was elated to see her chosen so happy, it had been a while. Later Marinette blushed even harder when Tikki showed her the picture she took of their kiss, Tikki had already sent it to Damian’s communicator.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian stood waiting for his transportation with a small smile on his face. He had wanted to do that for so long and had been nervous to see her reaction, he touched his lips, it definitely worked out in the end.  
When he got home and saw Alfred waiting for him he smiled slightly, he knew Reality had reached out to him.  
“Congratulations Master Damian!” Alfred smiled down at the faint blush on the boy’s face. “ _I understand that the Kwami got you a present?_ ” Damian pulled out his necklace and showed the charm to Alfred with pride.  
“ _Thank you, Marie and I talked and decided it would be best to tell the family about Hawkmoth, I will be informing them later, we have come up with the acceptable amount to tell them._ ” Alfred nodded, he knew that Damian would be keeping tabs on the issue, and maybe more behind his families watchful eyes.  
Later that evening in the BatCave Damian sat them down and explained the situation in Paris, he made sure to record the conversation to send to Marie later. He told them about the emotions and how he contacted Ladybug during a run on the roofs. He explained that she didn’t want heroes coming in, or the Justice League knowing, this was very dangerous magic. He noted that the Miraculous had been mentioned in his time in the League of Assassins, and it would be best if they let Ladybug reach out to them. He told them he wasn’t pleased with her request at all, it was ridiculous, until he heard of the damage done. He then pulled up the Ladyblog and showed them some of the videos, he explained that the magic was different from anything within the Justice League, and Ladybug had pleaded not to get involved unless she asked.  
The whole family agreed to keep tabs of the situation and keep it hidden from the Justice League, if Damian was serious about it, then they were too, they knew he wasn’t easily swayed. They did have concerns about Chat Noir, he seemed like a bad person, and a horrible partner.  
“Tt. He is, but,” He grins dangerously, “Ladybug is preparing to deal with him, no killing of course, but if he doesn’t get better, he will be gone. And she carries around knives, lots of knives.” The family was relieved that Ladybug seemed on top of it, it was still worrying, but if Damian’s grin is anything to go off of, she would have help getting rid of him. They wanted to tease him about a crush, especially because from the reports it seems like they would be good together, and her knives were hidden pretty well, but with what happened last time they decided it would be best if they left it alone.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality was very happy for it’s chosens. It cheered during their kiss, It loves when Yin and Yang fall in love. The war for the Miraculous had started and Reality knew that they needed each other during this time, It couldn’t wait to see their love and balance flourish.


	17. DarkBlade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like a list of 20 Akumas I want to include, not even including the ones I want to make up... I don't want to have a ton of akuma chapters because I want to include Damian's point of view too. However, I think this is going to be really long, even if I eliminate most of them. But we do get the first look at an Akuma, I super apologize my fighting scene is kinda bad!! School is coming up, so that will delay things a little. Also I 100% recommend Gotham on Netflex, it is awesome! Today's song is... Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls!!!!

Marinette had had enough with Alya, now she wanted her to run against Chloe for Class President. After Alya had announced that they would be running or President and Vice the whole class had flooded to her and started to make requests. She had called Damian and asked how much trouble she would get in if she killed someone.  
“ _If I can’t, you can’t,_ mon â me*.” She looked like she had added anouther person to kill to her list, whether it was him or his Father he had no idea.  
“ _Don’t worry, it is your Father. I just-_ ” She was cut off by her phone ringing, the grimace that crossed her face told him everything he needed to know.  
“ _Have fun with your friends, we can talk more later._ ” She glared at him then sighed and hung up.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she arrived at city hall she was impressed that Chloe had brought out the big guns, bribery, the list of issues to add to the ever building case. She had brought Jagged Stone to sign autographs to convince people to vote for her. Honestly Marinette didn’t care, she really didn’t need being Class President on top of training, Akumas, running a business, and two times the school work, ugh multiple identities.  
“Girl, I cannot believe she had to resort to bribery to make people vote for her. We will win when you give a killer speech, which you’ve finished, right?”  
“I can believe it. And no, I haven’t finished a speech because I’m not running, you stood up in class and said I was, I am too busy for it.”  
“With what, you practically do nothing. Come on it’s a good way to stand up to Chloe, and a good way to impress Adriennn.” She narrowed her eyes, now Marinette was mad, how dare she say that? This girl just met her and she thinks she knows everything. Damian’s Father is going to die.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce suddenly shuddered at the dinner table.  
“Are you ok B?”  
“Yes, I just had a bad feeling.” He smiled uneasily, the whole family was worried now. They watched as Damian’s face paled with confusion.  
“Tt. Excuse me.” Before anyone could say anything they saw Damian run off. His only thought was, oh no Marie’s going to kill Father.  
“Wonder what that was about.” The whole family only guessed it was one of their murders he was planning. Alfred on the other hand was very amused by the situation, Marie had told him about her class, and he knew that Bruce would get a speech from her when they meet.  
That's when they got the Akuma alert and rushed to the live stream.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It is my choice whether I run or not. I. Am. Not. Running. I help with the bakery, babysit, and have school work. You're going to have to choose someone else to run with.” She turned too walk away when Alya grabbed her arm to argue when they heard the scream.  
“Quick, everyone barricade the door and lock the windows! Then move to the back rooms!” Marinette yelled before running up the stairs and throwing on a glamour and transforming.  
She looked outside to see a large group of Knights marching to the Mayor’s office.  
“I am DarkBlade! And I’m here to get the Miraculous and to command Paris!” Ladybug just sighed, she was so done with today and these darn Akumas. She summoned a Katana and jumped out the window. She landed in front of Darkblade with her Katana pointed at his neck.  
“I’m right here DarkBlade, want a duel?”  
“Silly bug, you will not be able to defeat the likes of me!” She knew she had to avoid League moves as she fought, her Beloved's family was watching, they would know, and she was doing well until Chat Noir had showed up.  
“Hello m’Lady once we take care of him we can have the whole day to be together.” When she turned her head to Chat to glare at him, Darkblade darted forward and slashed her stomach. She yelped and ignored the rest of Chat Noir’s comment. Oof, that would leave a scar, Plagg is not going to be pleased.  
After Chat ran away when his fencing skills weren’t a match for all the knights, he lasted five minutes, Ladybug went a little, well, feral. She had had a long day, correction, long year, life, long life. Basically today was not her day.  
She snarled and stalked forward, like a predator stalking its prey, suddenly she had two katanas. She took out knights left and right, her blood dripped down her side and onto the armour of the knights as she walked over them, her eyes started to glow. Finally she reached DarkBlade, who suddenly looked very scared. She tilted her head, her eyes were now emitted an eerie grayish glow.  
“I suggest you give me your Akuma before I break you looking for it.” Her voice commanded. The purple moth appeared on his face. “Oh and Hawkmoth, f*ck you!” That seemed to make DarkBlade angry.  
“You will never be able to defeat me, I will get your Miraculous!” With that statement Ladybug sighed then jumped forward, knocking his sword out of his hand and forcing him onto his knees.  
“I guess I just did.” And with a Katana at his throat she broke his sword and captured the Akuma.  
“Bye bye little butterfly!” She grabbed her wound, “Lucky Charm!” It was a piece of paper, when she turned it over it said, Wave to the cameras, the Batfam is probably watching. She giggled and looked to the nearest camera on the street, she bowed and winked before waving and throwing the paper in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”  
Her injury healed, mostly, but she knew it would be a scar, she forced most of the healing magic to go to the city, leaving her to deal.  
D'Argencourt was still upset, not only from losing the election, but from becoming Akumatized. Ladybug made sure he got back to the school safe, and reassured him that it wasn’t his fault.  
Marinette swung as close as she could to the Guardians’ parlor before dropping her transformation and glamour. She walked in the entrance of their kitchen to the Master and Mistress’ worried faces. She peeled off her t-shirt and the Mistress rushed over to help her clean up the injury, it was practically healed due to the cure. After it was clean and wrapped she curled up with Tikki and took a nap.  
“Is there nothing we can do for her but this?”  
“This is all we can do, even if it is painful to watch.” They looked over to the sleeping girl with sadness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The batfamily watched in awe and horror as Ladybug decimated a whole army with blood dripping out of the stomach.  
They had rushed down to the cave to find Damian pulling up street cameras near the fight, when they noticed Ladybug’s Katana.  
“Does she even know how to use one of-” Dick was cut off by Ladybug's offer of a duel, they watched as the two parried with impressed looks, then Chat Noir showed up.  
“What the hell does he think he’s doing?” Jason was reaching for his gun, “I say we-”  
That's when they heard Ladybugs yelp, for the next few minutes they watched as she fought, and when Chat Noir left everyone was pissed, and thought that this was the end. That's when they noticed the look on Ladybug’s face and were scared of her. The Batfamily realized that Ladybug probably would kill as she stalked toward her prey, er DarkBlade. She had gained anouther Katana out of thin air, magic they supposed, and they watched in awe as she decimated DarkBlade’s knights with a badly bleeding stomach wound and two Katanas. They all chuckled nervously when she swore at Hawkmoth, he probably deserved it. They realized that what Damian had said about them not becoming involved was a good idea, Ladybug was a force to be reckoned with, in a previous fight they had seen her dent a brick wall when she slammed into it. They didn't want to get on her bad side anytime soon. She was an amazing strategist, if the lucky charm riddles were anything to go by. She held him down on his knees and a Katana at his throat, once again proving that she was scary.  
When she purified the Akuma they all took a breath of relief, then she summoned her lucky charm, a note, that's when she turned to their camera, bowed, winked, and waved to them before sending the cure. They all cursed.  
“How the hell did she know that we were here?”  
“Oh god, is she alright, that cut looked deep! And she was all alone.” Babs looked to the camera sadly, she knew the lonely feeling.  
“Hmm, blue eyes, dark hair from what we’ve seen, lots of trauma, B is this a secret kid we don’t know about? Pixie-pop’s got mad skills I say when this is finished we snatch her, and skin the cat.” The group continued to talk about the Akuma and possible ways to help.  
Damian recorded the family's responses and sent it to Marie. Later she responded with a thanks, and explained that she was fine, and that she loved her new nickname, however the only way she was becoming a Wayne was through marriage. He showed the message to Pa-Pa and they both had a laugh over it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Alya convinced the class to vote Marinette president, and when she turned to Mrs. Bustier she brushed her off and congratulated her on the win. Later she hunted down Chloe and Sabrina.  
“I wanted to say sorry about the Class President, I said no many times and Alya ignored me because she thought it would intimidate you and impress Adrien,” She rolled her eyes, “I don’t even like him, and I am tired of Alya too, but this isn’t time for me to get into that. I just came by to apologize.”  
“Honestly Dupain-Cheng I don’t care about the class anyway,” Chloe softened just slightly, she was trying to be better to Sabrina, “I am sorry about Alya, and the thing with Adrien,” She scrunched her nose, “you can probably see how toxic he is, I don’t want to be that way, so I’m trying, but don’t think this means I’m your friend.”  
“Trust me I don’t think that, but it doesn’t mean I am heartless, I was forced into this, and you were forced out. It isn't fair, but when is life ever?”  
“What do you mean? You have loving parents and lots of friends and everyone else likes you.”  
“Ha! My parents don’t care, their child is the bakery, it only seems like they love me because of the treats I bring for my “friends” when they demand it. And also because they enjoy getting to know my friends because I changed back to their little bubbly baby.” She smiled sadly, “The people here don’t really know me, even my parents, I have hobbies they never ask about, a favorite color and movie, but no one here cares enough to ask. Me and you, Chloe, we aren’t all that different.” Marinette turned to walk away when Chloe called out to her.  
“Thank you for the apology, if you ever need anything, feel free to ask, but not in front of people, don’t want them to get the wrong idea.” She flicked her ponytail and with a huff she walked off with Sabrina.  
“Thanks Chloe.” She whispered with a small smile on her face.  
“Wow Marie! It seems like that could be the start of a good friendship, even if it is secret. I'm sorry about the class president thing, gerr.” Marinette giggled at Tikki’s anger before rubbing her head. “Are you still going to build a case on the Mayor?”  
“Yeah, Paris deserves better, everything with being class president will be going to the Board. Don’t worry about the Class President stuff, we’ll make it work!” They both giggled and started to head to the Bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mon â me- my soul


	18. Wedding part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wedding part are going to be spread out, and maybe it's not the only wedding. School has started officially!! I hope everyone is doing well with their schooling, and mental heath. The song today is... Moonlight by Ariana Grande!!!

When Grayson and Koriand'r announced their engagement over a family dinner, Damian wasn’t surprised, he was even excited for them, he had opened up a lot more to the family recently, with Marie’s help he learned to love them. Even if he still threatened their lives, they were mostly happy with him.  
“When are you going to tell us the other news?” Due to Damian’s time with creation magic he started to notice something was going on with Koriand'r, she was pregnant, he was sure that Marie could tell the first day when someone is pregnant, but it took a few weeks for him to even get the slightest hint.  
“W-what other news little D.”  
“She is pregnant, obviously, it is not the reason you are getting married, but it is still important to mention.” The rest of the family looked at the three with shock.  
“How did you know!?!”  
“Tt. In training I learned to recognize the signs and feelings surrounding someone pregnant. For the world’s greatest detectives you are oblivious.” Damian made a mental reminder to ask Marie for congratulation present ideas.  
“Holy crap, you guys are pregnant!”  
“Oh my goshhhh!”  
“Wedding! Pregnant!” Cass was excited, she had never been in a wedding before or really been with a baby.  
“I am going to be a Great-Great Grandfather, finally.” Alfred was a little salty that none of the other children had settled down, besides Damian, but him and Marie were still very young.  
Bruce was frozen, him a Grandfather, he never thought it would finally happen, he looked over to Selina, who had been coming around more and more often, she was smiling at the couple.  
“Congratulations, you two!” Selina was very happy for Dick and Kor’i, when she finally started getting involved with the rest of the family she grew to be very fond of them, even if Damian still called her trollop. She also knew that they had grown close to her.  
Tim looked up from his cup of coffee, how many days had it been since he had slept? He heard something about pregnancy and marriage, he looked over at Dick and saw Kor’i’s ring and shot up.  
“You're engaged and pregnant!” The rest of the family looked concerned.  
“Yes, Timmy, maybe you should go to sleep now.” Tim now looked scared. That was the first step of Dick’s mother henning but before he could get to the next step he passed out and his head plopped into his food. The family just snickered and moved his head out of his food.  
“Now as touching as this moment is, you need to prepare for patrol tonight.” Bruce nodded to Alfred.  
“Yes, it is time to get ready, congratulations, my son.” Dick teared up at the sentiment, Kor’i grabbed his hand and smiled.  
“Thank you, it is very important to us, I am very happy that you support me becoming a part of your family!” The rest of the family smiled before traveling down to the cave.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They dealt with a few robbers, it was a quiet night, which was both a curse and blessing.  
That’s when Jim Gordan flashed down Batman and told him that Arkham had been quiet, and they had heard whispers of a breakout surrounding Joker. That always puts the family on edge. When they got back to the cave they turned on extra monitoring to Arkham and called it a night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Damian called Marie the next morning, his time, she was ecstatic to hear that he could recognize creation magic, she could sense when plants and small animals were going to die, he could sense large animals and occasionally humans, it was something he hated. She was even more happy when she learned that Grayson and Korand’rs’ engagement and pregnancy, she immediately started making them a gift.  
“ _I was going to ask for ideas for a gift, but you are already one step ahead._ ”  
“ _Nope,_ ” She popped the e, “ _I can just read your mind_ Habibi _._ ” she winked at him.  
“ _What are you making?_ ”  
“ _That's a surprise, you will find out when you get home from school, have a nice day._ ” And with that she hung up. Damian just sighed and headed down for breakfast.  
“What's with the dejected look demon spawn, haven’t stabbed someone yet?” Jason grinned at the glare Damian sent him.  
“Just because I’ve calmed down doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you, sometimes murder or just stabbing isn’t the worst punishment.” Jason just looked mildly concerned at that, so did Tim, who actually looked awake. Then Damian unleashed the big cards, the ultimate punishment, he looked up from his cereal and smiled at his brothers, he pulled a smile that could rival Marie’s when she and Tikki made a new flower, he made sure it was bright and genuine.  
The scream from Jason and Tim woke the whole manor, everyone grabbed the closed weapon and moved to the dinning room where Jason was frozen in his seat, completely paled and Tim was rocking on the floor repeating that he wasn’t going to kill them. By that time Damian was long gone, Alfred had prepared the car and laughed when Damian told him what happened.  
“Are you guys ok?” Bruce broke the silence. Jason looked over with honest fear in his eyes.  
“H-he s-s-smiled, really, really big, it was horrifying.” Tim in the background shakily pulled up the camera angle and swung his computer around towards the family.  
“Look.” There on the screen was Damian smiling at Jason and Tim, Dick fainted.  
“Oh my god how many people did he kill to achieve that!?!”  
Damian snickered, he was watching through the cameras, and so was Marie, his family reactions were their main source of entertainment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was funny until Damian got to school, he groaned, the only part he liked was Jon, everyone else was an idiot in his eyes. He just wanted to see what Marie was making. He could pull the same dirty looks and make school look easy, he was almost tempted to pull a Marie and get a different identity and start college or something.  
“You ok, Damian? You seem more murderous then usual.” Jon had approached him at lunch, “Your face is scaring people more today.” Damian looked around to see people had moved to farther tables and only glanced when they were whispering about him.  
“Tt. Grayson and Korandr’i are engaged and expecting, I am trying to find the proper gift for them. Plus it’s not like my glare stops them from talking,” A girl looked over at him and smiled. He glared at her before turning to Jon. “Why do girls still think that I want to be with any of them, are my glares not enough?” Jon just snorted.  
“Congratulations to them! Also every girl thinks they can break your cold exterior and make them popular and rich, via the true Heir to Wayne fortune.” Just then a junior girl passed by and giggled to her friend as she looked at Damian, Jon saw his head tilt towards her.  
“Hmm and what was that about?” Damian smirked.  
“Listen to her heart beat, ok?” Jon nodded, “Now listen to the second one coming from her.” Jon looked at Damian in surprise when he noticed the tiny heart beat.  
“How could you tell she was prego? I even had a hard time noticing.”  
“Training, lots of training.” Jon just shook his head and sighed.  
“Of course you learned that kind of thing with your Mother.” Just then the bell rang, Damian just sighed as Jon leapt up with a smile on his face. “Time for class!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once classes had finally finished, people moved quickly to get out of his way, his glare was still very prevalent, he was excited to see Marie’s gift, and couldn't get home fast enough.  
“Master Damian I believe a package arrived for you today, the delivery persoon enjoyed the cookies and sugar cubes you left out.” Alfred smiled at Damian’s surprise and worry. “Don’t worry none of your brothers were home.”  
As soon as they got home Damian ignored the looks he got from his brothers and sisters, he knew it was from the smile, he snickered, it was chaos, as the camera showed. He rushed to his room to see four baby bibs lying on his bed, with a box and ribbon next to them. The first bib was black with the blue Nightwing symbol, the second was purple with silver outlines and a green stone-looking patch in the middle for Starfire, the third was black with the Wayne enterprises symbol in white, the fourth, and final bib was the colors of robin, with original looking fabric, if Marie stole some extra fabric from the cave, well no one has to know, it had the R in the upper left corner. He looked to the velcro and noticed the small M.D.C. and smirked, his brothers were searching to commission her, if they noticed, it would be interesting. He put the bibs in the box and tied the ribbon on the top before heading to his painting room, he finally got a decent picture of all his animals, and it would not go to waste.  
Soon Alfred was knocking on his door.  
“Dinner time Master Damian!” He flung the door open and rushed to his room for the gift, Kwami bless Marie, her gift was perfect, and he was excited to see what his brother thought. He sat down at the dinner table, ignoring the looks people were giving him.  
“So you can um, smile?”  
“Tt. Of course I can Jason, my face isn’t stuck like this yet. Anyhow I have a gift for Grayson and Korandr’i.” He handed them the box and waited excitedly for their thoughts, even if it didn’t show through his scowl.  
“Wow, these are amazing, where ya get them little D?”  
“That's a secret, I may have to use them again.” He looked over at the couple and Grayson’s tears of joy apparently. “Tt. No need to cry.”  
“But these are the most exquisite Damian, thank you!” Kor’i also looked teary eyed. “I believe they will be of great use.”  
The whole family was mildly surprised at Damian, he smiled and got his brother a gift, and looked excited about the reaction.  
“Demon spawn’s sick!” Tim screeched, “It could be contagious.” Damian grinned at Tim and moved closer to him. “Nooo, get away!”  
Jason and Steph weren’t having much different reactions, its like an alien had come and replaced him, is it bad they liked the murder one better, probably. Although maybe this one likes waffles, Steph mused.  
“I am fine, I told you that you would be punished, hence the smile, I learned how to make it bright, it unnerves people, I once pulled it on a robber and they knocked themselves out.” He glanced at Dick with the bibs, “And I am trying to improve, I am also very happy that Grayson found a suitable partner, although I advise she run screaming, plus bibs are a nice present. I thought you might like the designs, and many different sized babies can wear them, unlike onesies so they are a guarantee.” Grayson then burst out in tears and grabbed Damian from across the table.  
“I knew you had a heart!” Damian struggled in his grasp, then grabbed a knife from the table.  
“Let me go!”  
“Awww, I have pictures!” Babs grinned behind her phone as the whole family turned to her.  
“I wanna see!”  
“Ooo send them to me!”  
“I’ll add them to the scrapbook!”  
“Can I look, I want to see if this is really him, the camera might detect something!”  
As the fighting went on Damian watched fondly, he had changed a lot, and finally learned to love his family. He contacted Marie later, and she said she was proud of him too, and that she couldn’t wait to learn to love his family too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie didn’t really have a family, she saw her parents every once in a while, and her friends were decent, even if they were forceful. The people she loved and had dinner with and laughed with were the Guardians and the Kwamis. She could feel the change coming, Damian too, she was going to lose part of her family in the coming year, that was to be expected though. She was happy at Damian’s news and connection to his family, she just hoped when the time came, they could be hers too.


	19. Pixalator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I only had a tiny idea for this chapter so I was stumped on what to write, plus school. I have gotten a lot of comments asking how many chapters this will be, and it will be more than 40 that's all I can say for now. Thanks so much for ya'lls' support! Also updates might be once a week due to school, or, rn, vague ideas for chapters. Todays song is... Levitating by Dua Lipa!!!!

Marinette had adjusted to her job as class president quickly, once she got through all of the little requests from her classmates it was easy to keep up with the work, she was still pretty pissed about the situation, though there was nothing she could do when her parents were so happy about it. Mrs. Bustier was a problem, she shoved a lot of her responsibilities, paper work for the class, on Marinette, and seemed to think that the class's behavior was on her to control. That didn’t work for long and everything Mrs. Bustier did wrong, Marinette noted down, the file was getting awful thick, poor Mrs. Bustier, when her time came she wouldn’t be able to escape. The student council adored her, she always knows how to solve a problem. When she suggested to Chloe, in secret, to let the class do a job day at the hotel she immediately agreed.  
“I have the perfect jobs for my enemy and her best friend.” Chloe smirked evilly at Marinette, who just giggled, she could see the amusement and fondness in Chloe’s eyes.  
“You would give yourself a bad job?” Chloe’s face turned to a look of shock.  
“I’m your best friend?”  
“Of course, you should feel lucky, I don’t just let anyone be my friend.” Chloe really didn’t know what to say, since Marinette had won the election they had been getting closer. Chloe learned her true attitude, and wondered how her glare was so good, Marinette said training, she wanted to take those classes. The real Marinette glared at everyone, had a superb fashion sense, didn’t stand for any crap, and was an altogether wonderful person. Sabrina was really happy when Marinette had, secretly, they decided it was best if they were still “rivals”, joined them as a friend, she was fun when she wasn’t glaring and mumbling something about birds. She and Chloe had connected over their absent parents, they often stayed at Sabrina’s house for dinner as a “family”. It was a nice friend group.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Damian heard about Chloe and Sabrina he was elated. He had made friends with Jon and a couple others. He know that Marie was having a hard time, see Damian was able to talk about his time in the League with his family, not everything, but it was nice to have someone on the outside, not the Guardians or Pa-Pa, Marie didn’t have that, her parents simply didn’t care, not that his Father was great, but it was something. Now that she had true friends she could be more herself.  
“ _I am happy for you, you have friends._ ”  
“ _Ha! So do you! I wanted to know how the wedding plans are coming along._ ”  
“ _Wonderful, it’s in a week the house has been really busy, there are lots of people coming_ ,” He rolled his eyes, _“the whole dang Justice League is coming. I have no idea how they are planning to hide this big of a gathering, the paparazzi went wild after their public announcement._ ”  
“ _I know I follow all of the Gotham news channels, for laughs, but also in case of an emergency_ mon oiseau.”  
“ _Tt. You will never need to come here for an emergency, my whole family can protect me, if you didn’t know we are vigilantes._ ” She smiled at his little display of fake arrogance.  
“ _I know, I just worry, Reality is being antsy recently._ ” They both were worried when Reality got like this, something bad was going to happen, they hated being apart during times like this, but what can you do when you and your betrothed is an ocean away and going by Kwami for even a second of a visit ends in marriage? Nothing, you can do nothing except hope for the best.  
“ _I have to get going, Alya wants to get together with the boys,_ ” Her nose wrinkled up in disgust, “ _I will talk to you soon._ ” She blew him a kiss and hung up.  
“Lets’ go Tikki! We need some fresh air anyway!” Tikki giggled.  
“Yay! An adventure.” Marinette pulled her hair into a bun, it was much shorter than her real hair, she hated it, but at least the bun was kind of cute. With a satisfied nod in the mirror Marinette ran downstairs and to the park.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally the day for the class to be working at the hotel and Marinette found herself feeling excited, something good was going to happen today. When she got to the hotel, she went a little earlier, Chloe greeted her and explained that Jagged Stone had booked a room a few days ago and he was already here.  
“Oh, cool I love him! You’ll have got to introduce me sometime.” Chloe just winked and walked away as more of the class started to show up.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I believe you forgot Alya and Marinette, Monsieur Bourgeois!”  
“Ah, yes, Alya will be taking out the trash and Marinette you will be a gopher.”  
“A gopher?” Alya just shrugged at her and followed the man outside, all while glaring at Chloe.  
“Yes, a gopher, you go for anything the person needs, today you will be helping Monsieur Stone, “ He handed her a slip of paper, “this is his room number, Penny, his manager, will most likely answer the door, just tell her about the job.” And with that he walked away, Marinette turned to Chloe in awe, Chloe threw her a thumbs up and went back to working the lobby.  
Marinette made her way up to the room.  
“This is huge Tikki! I can finally work on promoting M.D.C. without looking super suspicious!”  
“I’m so happy for you Marie! Not only is Chloe your friend, but you have been working so hard with everything, and this could be a big break for you!” Tikki spun around and Marie giggled.  
“I was thinking of trying to contact the Batfamily, through one of the cameras, possibly give them the number to that new burner phone I bought.”  
“That sounds like a really good idea, are you going to do it after the next akuma?”  
“Yes, that sounds like it would be for the best, I will de-transform and have on a glamour, and they won’t be able to see you with the cameras so you should be safe.” The elevator beeped and Tikki moved back into her jacket.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knocked on the door and a purple haired woman in a nice pantsuit opened the door.  
“Hello I’m Marinette and I’m your gopher, my school is doing a job day in the hotel, and I’ve been assigned to help you!”  
“Oh! Come in I need your help!” She walked into the room to see Jagged flopped on the couch and a crocodile, who was running straight for her. She bent down to pat his head.  
“Why hello there, um, Fang!”  
“Hmm, if Fang likes ya then so do I, he normally doesn’t warm up that fast.” Marinette looked up to see The Jagged Stone smiling at her.  
“O-oh thank you, what can I help you with?” She couldn’t blame Chloe really but she hated working under people, if Damian could see her now.  
“Ah, yes, Jagged needs new glasses for his concert, they need to be red, white, and blue with two large Eiffel towers on them.”  
“Mademoiselle Penny, this might sound quite odd, but I know a designer that has wanted to find a way to contact you, I know that they can make the glasses, and they had some ideas of outfits for him, they are called M.D.C.”  
“You might be surprised but we have been looking for them, their outfit inspired by Jagged’s last CD has been in our sights!”  
“Really!?! This is their card that can help you get faster results! They have been using a website that's not really popular, but they are looking for one that is easier to find.”  
“We have been looking into more young artists, and happened to stumble on the page, we should thank you, their work is fabulous.” M.D.C. was becoming a popular brand on social media, she knew her clothes were high quality and she was getting paid a decent amount from it, she was proud of herself.  
“I’ll walk you down to the lobby,” Penny scrunched her nose, “He is going to wash Fang soon and it smells weird.”  
They took the elevator and talked for a while about fashion and Jagged’s work.  
“You know, if you ask him out I’m sure he would be happy, you are a wonderful person.”  
“A-ask who out?” Penny checks flushed a rosy red. “Monsieur Stone, the way you talk about him, it’s very sweet, you two seem like a good pair.”  
“Thank you, I might just take your advice,” she tapped her chin, “I wonder if he would like to go to a concert, I’ve heard they are wonderful for dates.” They looked at each other before giggling, the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.  
“Good luck with the glasses, we will see y-” Penny snarled, “What did we tell you about coming to see Jagged?” A man with white hair and camera turned to Penny.  
“Oh, have you seen him, he’s my best friend, I just want to get a picture with him!”  
Marinette watched in amusement as he was promptly dragged out of the hotel and berated by Penny, it would probably result in an Akuma, but the man had it coming for stalking someone, she shivered, stalkers were scary, ugh she needed to deal with Chat Noir. She waved to Penny and made her way to the Guardian’s house, she needed to find a studio for her work, she could worry about that later, she had glasses to make, she got halfway to their house before the Akuma Alarm went off, sigh.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Akuma Alarm went off and the whole family groaned. The attacks interrupted everything, obviously they were scary and they hated to see people suffer, but this was getting ridiculous. Ladybug had not contacted them, other than waving to cameras every once in a while, they were worried for her she got hurt often, and people seemed not to notice, but they decided that the cure didn’t heal her completely. Tim pulled up the cameras on his computer and they gathered around it to watch.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug entered the hotel to spot, ha, Penny hiding under the counter.  
“Excuse me do you happen to know what is going on here?”  
“Ah, yes I do, I am Jagged Stone’s Manager and we have been having problems with a stalker, when he showed up, I yelled at him, and now he’s Akumatized, when he takes a picture of you, you disappear.” Ladybug only sighed.  
“That’s just wrong.” A stalker gaining more power because he got upset that the person he’s stalking doesn’t want to see him. Hawky is so ducked when she finds him, she didn’t learn torture for nothing, she glanced at a nearbye camera and stuck her tongue out, it doesn’t count as murder, ha, take that Batman!  
“Yeah, we are going to go legal, this is proof that he has intent to harm.” Ladybug nodded.  
“May I ask where Monsieur Jagged’s room is?” When she got the number, that she totally didn’t know before, she made her way up, hoping she made it first.  
She did not make it first, she entered quickly and snatched Jagged with her yo-yo and pointed to the door and up, he got the memo and slipped out. She quickly produced knives and threw them at the Pixelator, trying to trap him between throws, she got ready to throw anouther one when he shot at her arm and the knife phased through to the ground. Her arm was fuzzy from her elbow down, she was shocked when her other arm passed through it, she had to move fast. She used her yo-yo to fling herself out of the balcony door and on top of the rail above, and stopped to hear what happened next, he stepped outside the balcony and scowled. She peeked over to watch.  
“Ugh, I need to find Jagged Stone! I can wait for the Miraculous to find me!” She saw the purple butterfly appear on his face, He argued for a moment before clutching his head and whimpered in pain. Her eyes widened, the connection between Hawkmoth and his Akuma must be strong, could it be a two way connection, sending pain means he would have to dig deeper, and if a person were strong enough they could dig back. She filed that away for later. The Akuma was turning back around and going back inside, at that moment Jagged burst out onto the roof.  
“Lets’ go!” She grabbed him with her good arm and hoped she could get away.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up at her school.  
“Are you sure about this Miss Ladybug?”  
“Positive, now can you tell me the name of your stalker please, Mademoiselle Penny informed me that he was the Akuma.” Mr. Damocles looked confused, but understanding, when it came to Ladybug you just went with it.  
“His name is Vincent Aza.” She typed the name into her yo-yo and looked straight to his address.  
“Alright you stay here, I’m going to go finish this.” She contemplated for a moment before pulling out a dagger, the two men gasped, “Take this just in case.” She found their surprise odd, she was known for giving people that Akuma’s were after daggers, that would disappear with the cure, once someone was being hunted down by an Ex and used it for self defence before Ladybug had gotten back. She had praised their stabbing skills, they hit a spot that made the Akuma curl in pain.  
She headed straight to his house, she had a hunch that he had gotten a few new pictures added to his room. She was right, among the many Jagged pictures was a group of frames that had people moving in them, she noted Adrien in one, he waved and roomed his eyes on her face, looking for affection, and she internally groaned, no help at all, even if it was for distraction purposes. Everyone else looked scared, due to her connection with Reality she could feel the city’s soul, and it was hurting, Damian was sharing a similar pain with his city. They truly loved their cities and would do anything to help them, that was why they put on their masks.  
“Can you please tell me where you were last?” A large amount of responses were thrown at her before she caught the pattern, and with a 'you'll be safe soon’ she rushed off.  
She found him walking down a street near the Arc de Triomphe and hid while he called out for Jagged. She called for her Lucky Charm and got makeup compact, the mirror would be useful.  
“Hey, I think I know where you can find Jagged Stone! I can help get him if you tell me where your Akuma is!” The purple butterfly appeared again and Ladybug got a long enough look around to figure out how to trick him, but her leg had to go. At the school Jagged burst out of the front doors and was making his way to Ladybug to help.  
“You can’t do that, this is just a trick! _Look into the lens._ *” She moved quickly and her leg was shot, from her knee down, her leg was gone, perfect! She scooched over and the Akuma loomed over her.  
“It seems you can’t move.” He cackled and she prepared the mirror, then Jagged came running down the street.  
“I’m here, it’s me you're looking for!” So we’re improvising, yay!  
“Ah Jagged Stone, you have finally come, are you ready to be mine forever! _Look into the lens._ ” As Jagged looked into the camera Ladybug threw a knife at the trigger and tossed the mirror so the beam for Jagged bounced off onto the Pixelator. When the beam hit so did her knife it broke the button and the Akuma sunk out.  
“Time to de evilize! Gotcha!” She watched the butterfly fly away, she found out that when she released them so could place a tracker on them, but that hadn't amounted to anything yet. “Bye bye little butterfly!” She picked up the compact. “Miraculous Ladybug!”  
The magic swirled around the city and people popped back up, Ladybug felt her arm and leg come back, they were a little hard to use, they felt like they were asleep, however it wore off quickly. She looked at a nearby camera and pointed to an alley, she knew it had a camera and she needed to ‘talk’ to the other side, she hoped they got the memo.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alert was called from the Bourgeois’s hotel. They saw Ladybug enter the lobby and ask the women about the situation, when she mentioned that the stalker was akumatized they were disgusted, Hawkmoth is a bigger a*shole than they thought, they had found things entertaining until the Ex Akuma and Ladybug’s long list of injuries started to grow.  
Ladybug looked murderous then very, very smug. She turned to the camera Tim hacked, she somehow always knew which one it was, looked directly at Bruce, again somehow, and stuck her tongue out at him.  
“What the hell was that for?”  
“Ha! She stuck her tongue out at you!”  
“How does she know where to look every dang time?”  
Bruce just sat there puzzled and slightly offended, Selina patted his back in comfort. Tim quickly hacked into the camera’s in the room to see Jagged backed onto the wall by the Pixelator, suddenly he flew through the room and rapid fire knives were heading towards the Akuma, then the Akuma he shot Ladybug’s arm and it disappeared, and she followed its example and left through the patio door. The air seemed to leave the room.  
“He took her arm, her arm is gone.”  
“But the cure doesn’t work the same for her, oh my gosh!”  
“Oh no.” Damian watched in shock, then noticed her face, this was part of the plan, Jagged was gone, she had the Akuma's full attention. She flung herself out the window.  
A purple butterfly appeared on his face and he seemed to be arguing with it. He then grabbed his head and gasped in pain.  
“He can cause the Akuma pain, listen B we have to interfere.” Dick thought that he was being the voice of reason here.  
“We can't, we need Ladybug’s permission.”  
“Look screw that, she can’t handle this.”  
“We can’t.” Damian hissed. “We need her permission, that doesn’t just consist of words, this is magic, if you go without her permission, she will hurt you.”  
“Ha, Pixie can’t hurt us!”  
“You imbecile, she is superhuman, I don’t know her full scope, what about the magic, you aren’t invincible to that, perhaps physically, but not with magic.” Damian was going to stab Jason, Reality has a time for them to get involved and now was not that time.  
“Master Jason, Master Damian is correct. We have no idea what she can really do. She seems to be handling it for now.” Jason growled, he understood the unknown part of Ladybug, but she was getting hurt day after day, why doesn’t she want help?  
The Akuma then moved to the streets, they however, followed Ladybug as she dropped Jagged Stone at a school, then headed to the Akuma’s apartment. She looked tired, the kind sleep can’t fix, as she exited the room, they couldn’t find a way to see what happened in the room, and some part of them didn’t want to know. She moved down the street, found him, and summoned her lucky charm, a makeup compact.  
“How does she come up with these things, and where is catboy?” Steph hated him, but he served as a good distraction sometimes.  
“Not coming, maybe he got photographed.” They frowned, most of them doubted that Ladybug often did things by herself without the Akuma stopping Chat Noir. She moved in to interact with the Akuma, they gasped when her leg disappeared.  
“It’s part of her plan, losing her leg was a part of her plan.” Tim was going to puke, the Akuma loomed over her, and was interrupted by Jagged, the whole room cheered. After that she quickly took care of the Akuma and gained her limbs back. She looked into the camera and pointed to the direction of an alleyway, he switched to the camera in the alleyway she pointed to.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She held a finger up to the camera and de-transformed, she knew Tikki was safe, they couldn’t see her on camera. Her glamour was a girl with brown eyes, a bright green bob, and darker skin. She smiled up at the camera before pulling out a burner phone she had bought for this purpose. She typed something then flipped the phone around to reveal a number on the screen, after a few seconds her phone rang. She answered.  
“Hello! Am I on speaker?” She decided english with a heavy accent was best for this interaction.  
“Yes, this is Batman, why have you revealed to us your identity.” She laughed.  
“Oh, I do not look like this, you can run this face through every face scan, it doesn’t exist.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Tt. Magic, what else? Onto more pressing matters, Akuma. I have only interacted with the one you call Robin, I do hope he has made it clear you are not welcome yet.” They raised their eyebrows at the Tt.  
“Yes he made it clear, and to be honest it is stupid.” She glared at the camera, it was very intimidating.  
“I assure you Monsieur Red Hood you wouldn’t get very far if you come here without me saying you can.”  
“I apologize about him, if you don’t mind could you tell us more about any leads, and Chat Noir.”  
“I have no leads as of now, I have been tracking the butterflies and looking for patterns in Akumatizations, so far nothing. Chat Noir knows nothing about this, he is horrible, however, for reasons I cannot explain he is needed for now.”  
“Needed? He harasses you, slacks off, and knows nothing of what is going on.”  
“Yes, Red Robin you are a strategist, non? He is a part of a bigger plan, to defeat Hawky. I’d get rid of him, I hate him with everything I’ve got, but I can’t.” She saw Tikki look at her sadily, she and Plagg hated him. “I do have to say thank you to Robin, he helped with Chat Noir the day I ran into him.”  
“Tt. He was disgusting.” She hummed, they watched her eyes, they saw the burdened look, they all saw it when they looked in the mirror, they felt bad for her.  
“I thought it might be good for us to be in contact in case anything comes up on either end.”  
“Ah, one last thing, how are your past injuries, we noted they don’t always heal.”  
“Hmm, Oracle right?”  
“Yes.”  
Marinette lifted her shirt and showed them the scar from Darkblade as an example.  
“Healed like all the rest.” She was glad she wore a skirt and knee high socks today. She pulled down her sock and rolled up her sleeve, where she lost her limb there were scar rings. “They felt asleep when I got them back, but the scars can easily be covered with makeup.”  
“I am sorry that they leave marks, do your parents help with cleaning them? We can help with instructions if you ever find an injury hard.” She smiled at the camera gratefully.  
“Thank you, my parents have been very supportive, we haven’t had any problems like that yet, but I’ll be sure to call if needed!” Damian hated to see her lie about her parents being involved, the fact that she couldn't rely on them for a band-aid was bad in itself.  
“I really want to thank you for the support you have already shown me.” Her phone buzzed and she sighed. “I have to go, thank you again.” She then hung up and left, Tim searched every camera in the surrounding area and couldn’t find her.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She ran back to the Guardians’ house and quickly finished up the glasses and rushed to the hotel.  
“Here you are, Mademoiselle Penny.”  
“Oh! These are wonderful, and call me Penny, dear.”  
“Of course Penny.”  
“Aw man these glasses are Rock-en-Roll, we have got to get more from M.D.C. if they are this reliable.” Penny grabbed Marinette into what was supposed to be a quick hug but Marinette snuggled into her. Penny looked down sadly, did this girl not get enough hugs? That's when she decided, this girl was hers.  
“Here is my number, contact me if you need anything, make sure I have yours as well.” They exchanged numbers and Penny was charmed by Marinette’s smile, from the looks of it Fang and Jagged like her too. Marinette felt something change with them when she went to pat Fang.He was at her foot thinking this hooman is very good. She was claimed by the three.  
“I have to go! Thank you so much for today!”  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got back to her class Monsieur Bourgeois he was handing out tickets to the class for a Jagged Stone concert.  
“I have enough for the whole class to go!” Marinette didn’t want to have to spend too much time with these people, but she knows her parents will be ecstatic to hear she is going out with friends.  
“This is going to be so fun, my first concert, and I get to go with my friends!” Adrien said cheerfully. Alya winked at Marinette and elbowed her when Adrien stared at her, “Aren’t you excited Mari!” She internally grimaced, who does he think he is, giving her a nickname, Princess was bad enough.  
“She totally is!” Marinette nodded her head and Alya moved to Nino to give them privacy. Adrien grinned at her and she could see his possessiveness peeking through.  
“I can’t wait to spend more time with you Mari! It’s totally awesome that our class will be going together and that we’re all such good friends!” Marinette was stunned, he didn’t want people to have friends outside of this class, that made sense if she was being honest, whenever she talked to Aurore or Marc she could feel his eyes on her, and not in a good way, was there a good way, nah. Heh, he is not going to like this comment.  
“Perhaps next time we can invite some of the kids from the other classes!” She watched his eyes narrow and his teeth grit before a smile was plastered back on his face.  
“We don’t need them,” he gestured to the class, “we have all the friends we need here.” She hated him, why was Reality allowing him to have the Miraculous, he radiated danger. It made Marie worry, and Damian, when she talked about it, they both dreaded the time when Adrien’s role was finally revealed. One day when the group of friends had come over to her house the destruction magic coming off him was so bad that Marinette had snuck to the bathroom and lost her lunch, the magic that came off of him wasn’t the comforting type Maire was used to, it was more sinister.  
The concert was only a few hours, and Marinette admitted it was fun, but she had been squished by her class almost the whole time and decided to sneak out early, it was the best decision ever. She rushed home and past her parents and didn’t change as she fell onto her bed and conked out, she was glad tomorrow was the weekend.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tikki visited Plagg that night.  
“ _She gave them the number for a burner phone. They asked about Chat Noir and her injuries._ ”  
“ _So they care._ ”  
“ _The family should be fond of her, the bond between Marie and Damian makes their affections grow for her, they actually care for him. Penny, Jagged’s manager, has her eyes on Marie, in an ‘I’ve claimed her as mine’ kind of way._ ” Tikki giggled, but both were glad Marie would soon be getting more support. The Guardians were doing their best, but her recent visits have been based around training for being the next Guardian.  
“ _That's good, and they are willing to help from afar?_ ”  
“ _That request was met with some backlash, but yes they are helping from afar!_ ” Plagg grinned at her, he hated that the bug was being hurt because of the idiot he had. Tikki glanced at the sleeping Adrien.  
“ _How are you Plagg?_ ” Plagg hesitated for a moment, he didn’t want Tikki too angry.  
“ _I’m ok, for now, he tells me a lot. He doesn’t understand that I can tell someone else. He wants the class to himself and is willing to try and isolate them, however he has no idea how to, school is much more different then the books and TV had him believe. He thinks that Ladybug is his, not in a friend or partner way, as in soulmates he is convinced because for the whole creation, destruction thing and he certainly won't listen to me. He knows of Marinette’s “crush” too, he is playing with her like a toy, in and out of costume, or so he thinks he is. She is his back up, but something tells me she won’t pine over him for long._ ” They snickered, Marie was very much in love with her true soulmate, and he her. Tikki was angry though.  
“ _Is she in danger, and what happened when he saw her de-transform that one time?_ ”  
“ _Ah, your bug is smart to use a glamour,_ ” Tikki preened under his complement, “ _he searched all of the Paris public school records for her face, but found nothing, he was quite upset that day, it was scary, she isn’t in danger yet, but he is dangerous, even without the ring._ ” Tikki just sighed.  
“ _That was what I worried, what the hell is Reality thinking?_ ”  
“ _I really don’t know, sugarcube, I don’t know._ ”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *so this is what Pixelator says in the show  
> Tikki and Plagg talk in the guardian language


	20. The Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning of violence*, its not extensive or detailed, but it's there. This took me wayyyy to long to write, if imma be honest. but I finished this chapter, and we have a new character to our plot!! I actually went outside today, 10/10 recommend! Today's song is In Yours Eyes by Doja Cat, and Weekend!!!!

Dick and Kor’i were busy these days, their wedding was in a week and the final touches were being added to the plans. Dick had been forced to take time off of patrol by the family, he was worried about leaving everyone with extra work but they all insisted they would be fine, perhaps if he hadn’t listened they wouldn’t be in the dang Batcave waiting for him to wake up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was going on patrol alone tonight, it was nice to go at your own speed around the city and not have to worry about the extra time it took for all of the fancy tricks Nightwing was fond of. He had dealt with a couple petty thugs and sighed down at the alley way, here goes anouther one.  
He watched as the guy got closer to the woman and pulled out a knife. He steadied himself then jumped and hit the man’s knees knocking him down, he then hit him in the back of the head with the flat end of his hilt on his katana, effectively knocking him out.  
“Are you alright Ma’am, do you need me to help you home?” He bent down and put the zip-ties around the man’s hands.  
“I am fine,” She looked a little shaken up, but relieved, “I'll call the police and wait.”  
“Alright then, be safe.” He knew better than to help too much, he climbed back to the roof and paused for a moment to let Oracle know what happened. That's when he felt the prick on his neck, he reached back to feel if he put his katana away wrong when everything seemed to darken. He knew what this meant and quickly threw on a glamour. The roof seemed high when he glanced at the edge, then everything went completely black.  
“Robin? Robin!?! Crap.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie was confused when a news alert went off for Gotham, the alert said livestream, but she knew that this news station station didn’t normally do livestreams. She got an off feeling from Reality, so she quickly opened the page and looked at Tikki.  
“We need Kaalki, get Mother on the phone please.” Her eyes were glowing, someone was about to feel the anger of creation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian started gaining back awareness, but his eyes were too heavy to open, he noted that whatever he was on was cold. He heard a faint laughter, the Joker. That's when he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. His eyes flew open to Joker’s laughing face. He looked around a large warehouse with nothing in it except a camera and a table of metal instruments.  
“Welcome Gotham! Today we have for you the lovely Robin! Now who wants to see the face behind the mask?” The Joker ripped his mask off to reveal a young blue-eyed, red-haired boy. “Now for the fun part.” Damian’s eyes widened as the Joker grabbed a meat tenderizer. He bit his lip as the groves dug into his shoulder. Then the Joker wound up his arm and brought it down on his shoulder. Damian gasped in pain, the groves broke through his skin and he could feel his sleeve dampen. He looked around for points of access or a way to get out of the ropes bounding him to the table.  
“Can we make you bleed as much as the second little Robin?” His laugh echoed through the room. Damian hated that he couldn’t get out of this situation, anouther problem is that the Joker might die soon. Not by his hand, nor his Father’s or brothers’ but by Marie, she was coming, he could feel it, she was mad. Creation is dangerous when it gets mad. He got hit again, he looked to the camera solemnly, almost as if he accepted his death, he was only accepting that Joker was going to have hell rained down on him, besides it is not easy to kill Destruction.  
The Joker hit him more, his laughter getting louder and louder. Damian only whimpered, the League showed no mercy, and didn’t attack with just a meat tenderizer, he learned not to make much noise, it only further upset the Joker.  
“Come on make some noise little birdy, _ **SING**_.” He raised his arm and couldn’t bring it back down as much as he tried. Damian felt her, she was here, invisible, but here, and she was causing the Joker pain. His eyes met hers, but not for long, things were starting to blur. He heard faint talking, and the last thing he remembered was Joker's face, full of fear, he knew the camera was getting it, and he also knew that his family would be here soon. Then everything was black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Oracle told them Robin was off-line they rushed back to the cave.  
“Use the trackers, B.”  
“They’re all down I can’t activate then.” The alert of a livestream for the news station rang in the cave. The Bats looked at each other in horror.  
“No, no, no not him too please not him.” Red Hood didn’t want to look at the screen, he knew what it was going to look like.  
“Tha-that's not Damian.” Red Hood’s head shot up to look at the boy in the camera.  
“No, that’s Damian, you can tell by the look in his eyes, do you think he learned that kind of magic from Ladybug?” Red Hood knew that Ladybug was officially his new favorite Bat, you know when she becomes one.  
“She must have. I’m working on trailing the signal now.” They watched as he was hit again and again. “I’m getting there. Got it! He’s on-” The whole cave went silent and froze, Red Robin looked up to see a clear picture of the Joker’s face, filled with fear.  
“What is happening?”  
“He looks fearful.” They all looked at Batman.  
“Why does he look fearful?” Spoiler was afraid to ask, anything the Joker feared, they ought to as well, the Joker didn’t even fear Batman.  
“I don’t know, but let's go find out, Red Robin stay here.” Said person nodded, like hell he was going somewhere where the Joker could fear. The rest looked reluctant to move as well.  
“If he fears something do you think we should just let them handle it?”  
“And what about Damian?” That got them moving, they made their way to Damian as fast as possible, they only hoped that he wasn’t being hurt worse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gothemites watched the TV with awe and hope, not because of the identity “reveal” of Robin, but because of the fear in Joker’s eyes. Something could make him be fearful, something could make him stop, they all loved their vigilantes, but Joker caused so much suffering, to see him fear made people feel good. The sun seemed to shine brighter and the plants stood taller, unbenounced to them Creation was pissed and her powers made her way through Gotham, making things a little easier to breathe.  
Ivy looked to her plants, they were singing something about Creation, she wanted to meet whoever made her plants feel like this.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tikki quickly got a hold of Talia.  
“Hello Mother, I would like permission to save Damian from the Joker and have it be considered a mission, we both know his father will not do anything.” Talia sighed, she knew that Marie was only requesting this, and she were to turn her down, they would have a wedding to prepare, and something told her to wait.  
“Yes, you have permission to go and treat this as a mission, do not forget, you must not reveal yourself to the Bats.”  
“Of course Mother, I will talk to you soon.” And with that Marie was on the move, she flung herself off her balcony and made her way to the Guardians.  
“I have Mother’s permission to go, and I will not kill Joker, I promise.” Kaalki was excited to be used, and Trixx was excited too, the group came to a decision that she would need to stay invisible and it would be easier to be transformed with Trixx as well.  
She transformed with Kaalki and opened a portal near where Damian’s magic was strongest, she moved to a window of the warehouse and spotted the camera and smirked, she would show him fear. She de-transformed and offered Kaalki a sugar cube.  
“Ok, so I need to stay invisible due to the camera but I also need to use a fuller scope of the Creation magic,” She was advancing quickly with her Creation magic, but what she wanted to do required a lot of energy and she needed Tikki’s help, “I am going to combine you two and Kaalki I want you to stay here to watch out for the Bats because I want to leave before they actually get here.” Kaalki nodded and moved to a dark corner. Marie turned back to the window and transformed with Tikki and Trixx and slipped into the window.  
She stalked forward and raised her hand, long snakes of magic flowed from her fingers and slithered towards Joker. The snakes contained the despair, torture, and fear parts of Creation that came out of Gotham. See, everyone only thought of Creation was healing and life, but everything had to be created, even the dark parts of life, and Marie was learning to tap into that part of Creation for this exact reason. She flicked her hand and the snakes started to wrap around the Joker, she made sure his arm couldn’t get anouther hit. Damian’s eyes met hers before and he blacked out. She smiled.  
“Oh, Joker you’ve made a mistake, you shouldn’t have messed with this Robin, and you shouldn’t do it again.” He laughed nervously and looked around, she could feel his fear.  
“W-who are you?”  
“His Guardian angel. You see Batman won’t hurt you that much, but I will, I am magic and magic can hurt.” With that statement she moved her hand into a fist and squeezed. The snakes constructed around the Joker. She sent the pain coming from Gotham’s soul through the bond with the snakes. One fit itself right around his neck and the Joker withered in agony, he looked terrified before he passed out. She made sure that some of the dark creation magic stayed with him, it would way him down.  
She moved towards the camera and smashed it with one of the tools on the table and grabbed some of the rope left over from Damian and tied him to a separate poll. She then moved to Damian and placed a hand on his shoulder and let some of her healing magic flow through him, she knew she couldn’t fix everything because the Bat were watching, but she could relieve some pain. Kaalki fluttered down.  
“Their coming, we need to go.” She nodded and ran back to the window. She de-transformed and gave Tikki a cookie and Trixx some berries.  
“Alright Kaalki, are you ready?”  
“Yes!” Marie transformed and opened a portal back to the Guardians’ house.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is he going to be ok?”  
“Yes, and I was able to control more of the Creation magic!”  
“That’s wonderful! What were you able to do?” She explained what she did and after she explained she passed out in her room.  
“She’s getting more and more used to her power, we need to make sure Alfred is training with Damian and his magic, we know he is getting in basic training, but as Marie moves forward, Damian needs to as well.” Fu was worried that because of his family he wasn’t working with his powers enough. Marianne was proud of Marie, but was worried about Damian, she noted to have Marie update her on his condition when she could, she hated that Reality made this happen, that these children could have, relatively, normal lives if Realty hadn't chosen them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bats quickly arrived at the warehouse, they cautiously looked around for whatever scared the Joker. And when they couldn’t find anything they moved in.  
They found the Joker passed out and tied up to a poll and Damian on a table bleeding. The camera was smashed off to the side, that pissed them off a little, no clues were left of what had caused such a reaction out of the Joker and the Media would be asking.  
Batman grabbed the unconscious Joker and started to head to Arkham, the rest of the Bats got Damian and made sure he was comfortable for the ride home.  
Alfred was silent, he knew what had happened, he felt Maire’s magic flaring across the city, he also knew that he would have to start training Damian harder with Destruction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours Damian started to wake up. Groggily he sat up and everyone was immediately at his side.  
“Is Joker alive?” He croaked out, surprised that it was his voice he recoiled. Jason answered first.  
“Yes he is, and with that I’m leaving.” He was pissed that Bruce still refuses to deal with that damn clown permanently. To everyone's surprise, sans Alfred, Damian sagged in relief.  
“He’s back in Arkham, there was no other motive then to unmask you.” When Damian looked at his Father he could only see guilt. “Did you happen to see whatever held the Joker back?” Noises of protest came from the group surrounding him.  
“I thought that you had come, was it not you?” His Father floundered, and Tim bowed his head.  
“N-no little D, something else was there.” Dick knew he sounded guilty, had he insisted that patrol was still important he could have protected Damian from the Joker’s sick version of fun.  
“So there is no proof of anything else being in that warehouse, no camera picked it up, and Damian didn’t see it.” Bruce was, in his thoughts rightfully upset, people knew not to come into his territory, and now they had an unknown running around and no way to figure out who they were.  
“The glamour you used, Ladybug taught you that right?” Steph was most interested in that, it seemed like a useful tool.  
“No, it was a potion, I only had one for an emergency from her.” Everyone pouted at that statement. “Maybe ask her next time you call her.” That made them brighten a little, they discussed his condition, and regulated his healing time. He hated to be out of patrol for long, but it was no use arguing with the whole family.  
“Perhaps Master Damian should get some rest and see if he remembers anything else.” Alfred needed to get Damian alone, they needed to talk, “I will get you to your room.” At Damian’s nod he moved him to his room.  
“ _We need to start training more with Destruction, as Marie advances, you must advance._ ”  
“ _Of course Pa-Pa._ ” He knew it was important for balance that he start to train more and more, Marie often talked of magical training with the Guardians, she enjoyed the feeling of controlling magic, Damian preferred to not use his magic, but it was pointless to argue.  
“Well then sleep tight Master Damian.” After he had fallen asleep Alfred contacted Marie and told her what happened, she was ecstatic that he would recover fully and that he would be learning about magic like she was.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality was pleased that Marie was advancing into her magic nicely, and that both could communicate freely with It. It is ready for Damian’s training to become more intense with Destruction.


	21. Dwale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been way to long, school is wayy harder than I expected and I couldn't figure out how I wanted this to play out. There is a new character, but she is one time, I really find the bond between Hawkmoth and the Akumas interesting, it reminds me of drifting, and that was me coming up with ideas, Lyn will not be back :(. Today's song is... F2020 by Avenue Beat, this is my mood right now. Also make sure that you are following guidelines and keeping safe. Don't forget about your mental health either, getting outside is great!

Marie had been going on patrol most nights when she couldn’t sleep. She learned from Damian how to create a working relationship with the police too. Every once in a while she ran into some petty crime, it was dealt with easily, and was a great destresser. People were excited to see their hero help with more than Akumas. With Damian injured she has been more on edge, people were noticing and asking questions, she had brushed it off as lady business but that would only work for so long. So she spent more time out patrolling, in result she was getting better at making coffee and working her magic into her daily life. It was a bit unfortunate because according to Damian she was becoming more and more like Tim.  
“ _Ok, but what if I capture an Akuma and hold it hostage? Does he, like, hunt them down with a net? Ooo imma investigate a bunch of butterfly farms._ ” Damian looked at her like she was crazy.  
“ _Maybe you can look more into that once you get more sleep beloved._ ”  
“ _But this is only my third cup today._ ”  
“ _It’s 8. In the morning. Tikki please stop her._ ” Once Tikki got rid of the coffee she passed out for 12 hours straight.  
An unfortunate side effect of her growing popularity at night was Chat Noir, who decided that he was lonely and fighting crime was the best way to fix his problems and connect with her. Fortunately, or, well, not fortunately in some cases, he was horrible. He had no training and came out worse every time he tried to interfere, eventually he gave up and started tracking Ladybug when she was out, or going to Marinette’s balcony.  
The latest time had been the worst, he had talked about a girl in his civilian life who he was thinking of asking out, and when Ladybug was brought up he simply waved her off.  
“I can wait for her, for now this girl will do.” He smirked at her and she just nodded and smiled because what the frack do you say to that?  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was weird to say the least, Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s dad, had hosted a hat competition that Marinette had won. She made a feather bowler, she knew Adrien was allergic. It is probably best to add that Marie has large files stored on her computer about everyone in her class, and many more people, it wasn’t **_that_** creepy, that's what Damian says anyway.  
Mr. Pigeon had been a bizarre Akuma, and she had a feeling, Reality, that he would be back, she later learned that the Bats were thoroughly entertained by Chat’s suffering.  
Alya’s Ladyblog was gaining some recognition after she had a long interview with Chat Noir, it was chock full of lies, but who was Marinette to stop his downfall?  
Alya and Nino had finally gotten together, they had a slumber party after that, and Marinette found herself enjoying having a friend who she could, for the most part, rely on.  
Chloe was great too, they were hanging out more and more, and Marie was noticing how it might be good for her and Sabrina to have a try with a Miraculous at some point, she wanted more teammates, even if it was temporary.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The friend group she had found herself in was still uncomfortable, Nino and Alya were growing on her, Adrien had been focusing more on her, much to Alya's delight, she wanted double dates. It took a couple outings to realize that the girl in Chat's life was, in fact, her. She pitied him, it must have been hard on him, losing his mom and having his dad shut him out, but it didn’t excuse all of his actions.  
They were on one of those outings now. They went to a nearby coffee shop with piles of books all around, Marinette decided to get a book and she disappeared as soon as they got their drinks. She was staying near the group, she wanted to know what normal, semi-normal, teens talk about, her and Damian’s conversation are not what she would call normal, at least to other people.  
“Soooo when are you going to finally ask out Marinette, she likes you back.” Dang Alya way to stay loyal and keep secrets. Adrien got a dreamy look on his face, she took note of the real look in his eyes, it was weird, manipulating.  
“When the time is right, maybe you can help me?”  
“Omg! Yes, we’ll help you two get together, and have double dates.”  
“Awesome pick dude!” They started to make plans when the Akuma Alert went off.  
“Ooo I have to go” “Wait you shouldn-, and she’s gone, let me go grab my girl, see you soon dude!” Marinette went out the back door and threw on a glamour.  
“It’s time Tikki! Spots On!”  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug made her way across the rooftops quickly, she spotted what she assumed was the Akuma and recoiled at the sight of the people around her; they were suffering the aftereffects of coming in contact with the Akuma. It looked tame, but she learned to never judge people by how they hold themselves. She moved closer and noticed the tears streaming down Akuma's face, the girl was in black shorts and sweatshirt, her pale face stuck out against her, also black, hair which fell around her face in curls, in her hands was a laptop that was open. Ladybug watched as the girl typed something into the computer, it seemed as though she didn’t want to be typing, and the man near her fell to his knees and started to cry he grasped at his chest as though he couldn’t breathe and he started to turn red, it explained everything else, the people along the street sobbing on the ground. Then the butterfly made its way onto the girl’s face.  
“Please, please stop, I don’t want to be Dwale please!” Dwale gasped out, touching her head with her free hand as more tears streamed down her face. Ladybug’s eyes filtered around as she looked for a way to attack and quickly get this over with for the girl’s sake. She heard a tap tap and looked down the road to see Chat Noir making his way to Dwale, when she spotted him, her face sagged in relief.  
“Please get him,” Her hand rushed to her head again, “OUT!” She begged the last part through the pain. Chat didn’t listen and went on the defence and struck at her with his baton, and missed. That's when she made her presence known.  
“Can you tell me where the Akuma is?” Chat looked at her disgruntled.  
“She is someone we need to take care of M’Lady not talk to!” She glared at him and he cowered immediately.  
“I will deal with this my way stray, if you don’t like it leave.”  
“I am not a stray! I’ll have you know I have a loving home and a girl too!” He looked at her smugly like she was supposed to be jealous, she wasn’t.  
“My laptop, it's in the laptop.” Ladybug slowly moved towards the girl and grabbed the laptop and smashed it over her knee.  
“Time to de evilize! Gotcha!” The girl lost the dark clothes and the pale skin but tears dripped down her face, her hazel eyes held something Ladybug couldn’t place, calculating, that's what it reminded her of. “Bye bye little butterfly!”  
“I have something to tell y-” The girl was cut off by Ladybug’s lucky charm, a piece of paper that read ‘Let her talk to the Bats’ she raised her eyebrow, what was Tikki feeling, this wasn’t something to do with Reality.  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” The girl still seemed intent on speaking with her, but she was focused on Chat.“I’m going to take her home, see you later.” She grabbed the girl and Yo-yoed away, heading towards a familiar alley.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What's your name?”  
“Um, it's Lyn Miss Ladybug.”  
“Ah, no need to call me that, Lyn, you wanted to talk to me?”  
“Yes! I have a theory about the Akuma.”  
“I am going to de-transform in this alley and call you back, I have some people I want you to talk to, and don’t worry you won’t be seeing my real identity.” Lyn nodded and turned away from the alley letting Marie de-transform with her usual glamour, and getting Tikki situated.  
“You can come in.”  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian was still sitting out on patrols and he was getting restless, the Akuma, taking care of Marie overseas, training with Pa-Pa, and the upcoming wedding were a good distraction for now. He was again bickering with his family about being allowed back onto patrol when they got the Akuma alert.  
“Those really never have good timing do they?” Tim pulled up the cameras and they watched as a girl walked down the street clutching her head, and making the people around her fall to the ground. It took a while before they were able to find Ladybug watching the Akuma intensively. They all knew there was something off about this one, it was fighting Hawkmoth's commands, tears streamed down her face.  
“Why isn’t Ladybug doing anything?” Damian was curious too, he would like to think that Jason would have asked that question but he hadn’t been around, except for wedding things, since the Joker. Damian found himself missing him.  
“Perhaps she wants to see how long the Akum-” Stephanie were cut off by the girl's pleads. “Err Dwale can fight.”  
“Dwale?” Bruce looked interested at that.  
“Yeah that's her name.” Bruce leans forward and looks at the screen with more intent, horror spreads over his face.  
“Dwale can also be referring to deadly nightshade, the effects are blurry vision, increased heartbeat, and redness of the skin. The Akuma is basically a deadly nightshade.” They were shocked that this Akuma could poison people, it was… different. They had seen instant death before, but it is always disturbing to see people suffer before it is reversed.  
“He’s here.” Steph groaned at the screen, no one liked that damn cat. Dwale seemed to sag in relief and Tim moved to where Ladybug had coiled up like she was going to strike. Then Dwale turned to begging and Chat attacked.  
“What the frack did he just do?” Damian was going to send for Kaalki that cat needed to be skinned.  
“He needs to go.” Bruce was done with this cat’s shit, Ladybug didn’t need this, and Paris didn’t need this, he had no sense of what was really going on.  
She jumped in and took care of the Akuma, and they all sighed when she scolded Chat.  
“Maybe this will finally make her get rid of him.” Dick was optimistic that this would be the last straw. Damian knew that she couldn’t get rid of him, it was hard on her, but it would be dumb to risk going against Reality. Ladybug swung to the alley they used before so Tim pulled out the phone and called.  
“Hello?”  
“Hello Ladybug.”  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie looked at the camera then at Lyn.  
“Guys and girls this is Lyn, she has a theory for us. Can you speak english?”  
“Err, yes, hi. So I, um, I was trying to work myself up to opening my computer and I was getting upset and stuff, anyway, when I touched the computer the butterfly flew in and Hawkmoth was talking to me, but I tried to resist and push back. I believe I was able to remember because I didn’t want the connection so the magic lost its grip. When you connect with someone like that there is a two way bond, so if you push back could you take control, cut it off?” Lyn shakes her head, “Anyway I tried to resist it so he had to put more effort so it opened the channel more, the more pain and force he uses the more it opens the sides. Unfortunately I don’t have a strong enough brain to really push back, this is where my theory comes in. If Hawkmoth is using Miraculous magic that means that, realistically, the only people who could push back or strengthen the bond would be someone who is regularly using the Miraculous magic, or Ladybug. You would be able to use that bond, possibly without his knowledge, to find out more about him or control the bond.”  
“Could this possibly hurt her?” Lyn raised an eyebrow at the person’s voice.  
“Who am I talking to?”  
“The bats.”  
“Huh, neat. Um, depends if Hawkmoth can tell if she is trying to create a stronger bond, my guess is no? But you do have to remember this is two ways, the more you push the more open to him.”  
“And how did you come up with this theory?” Lyn smirks.  
“A girl has to have her secrets birdy.” She snickered at the growl that came through the phone. Ladybug was beaming at her and that was good enough for her. “I have to go. It was nice to talk to y’all, think about what I said. Ladybug, you're powerful due to the magic you’ve adapted to using, take advantage.” She waved at the camera and with a bow to Ladybug she walked out of the alley.  
“Hmmm I like her.” Anouther growl came from the phone.“She does make a good point about my magic being able to connect easier with Hawkmoth magic, I could try getting Akumatized, in theory I could resist actually being Akumatized.”  
“No.”  
“No? Who are you to tell **_me_** no?”  
“I’m Batman, you can’t go off a theory made by a random civilian.” Ladybug’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Don’t underestimate me **_Batman_** , I was a plain ** _civilian_** before this, you were a plain **_civilian_** , and look at what we can do. This is a warning: don't tell me what to do **_Bat_** I asked for your help in ** _finding_ **Hawkmoth, _**permitted**_ it, if you decide you want out, I'll take you out.”  
“Was that a threat.” Tim scoffs, this girl couldn’t do anything to them, no matter how magical she was.  
“Yes little birdy it was a threat. You really should sleep more, would help if this didn’t seem like a hallucination.” Marie’s eyes were glowing. She was sure of it, Damian was only slightly worried because Marie could be vengeful if she really meant it, she was already releasing information she shouldn’t have, and Bruce was pissing her off.  
“Tt. Let's not fight children, I agree with Batman, what happens if you can’t control it, Chat will help you?” She glared at Damian through the camera, they were still unsure how she did it.  
“Oh, you wanna go there brat? I can’t do anything about him.” Damian and her had gotten their acting down pat when it came to these calls.  
“So what if I do? He’s your partner, you should be able to take care of him.” Ladybug looked too calm for what was just said to her. It was a little unnerving for the Bats, she was normally very expressive.  
“Asshole.” She hissed, mostly under her breath, but she knew Damian got the jist of it. “I have back up other than Chat.”  
“And they will help?”  
“Yeah they would help, but I need your guys' support, not them. You would be able to record it and analyze what I say and do. Honestly I have no idea why I didn’t think of getting Akumatized earlier.”  
“Because it’s dangerous little bug.” Babs was getting rather worried about the turn in this conversation, and Bruce was starting to get angry.  
“This whole thing is dangerous, what you guys do, what I do, what difference does it make if I do nothing when there could be something to try, wouldn’t you take that chance? If you say no you're a hypocrite Batman.” An alarm went off on her phone and she looked down and winced, Bruce, ever the serial adopter, picked up the flash of pain on her face. “It’s been too long, I have to go. My parents are missing me, sorry about arguing,” She ran her hand through her hair, “this is hurting my city, I want him gone.” The murderous look on her face looked how Damian’s did when he first arrived, and they wondered again who she really is.  
“It’s alright, I understand what you're going through,” She snorted behind her hand, “We should talk again soon to try and find a good plan, and a way was to use this as back up.” She hung up and waved to the camera and walked out of the alleyway.  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Getting Akumatized, hmm, what do you think Tikki?”  
“I’m not sure Marie, it could work, but it could go south, maybe wait and plan with the Bats. Something tells me that theory would be helpful for you to know.”  
“I know, thank you for the advice on letting her talk, I love you Tikki.” Tikki giggled and rose up to Marie’s face.  
“You are my true soul, I’m proud of you for everything you’ve been doing, I love you too.” Marie teared up, she doesn’t hear that often, she needed it. It was time to become Marinette again, she sighed and shook her head.  
“Time to go back Tikki.”  



	22. Wedding part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all this is super duper late, school work has completely taken over, yay! Hopefully during Fall break I can make time to write a couple chapters, this one is a little ruff, I am tired™. During times when I am having issues writing main chapters, I have wanted to write more about their past and I was wondering what you guys would like to know about. Today's song is make up by Ariana Grande!!!!

Everyone was rushing around the manor to make sure everything was ready for the big day. The ceremony was going to be in the manor’s gardens, Alfred had been growing special flowers for the day, secretly Marinette and Tikki stopped by while Damian was at school, they went a little overboard seeing as how the flowers covered, well, everything, the bouquets and boutonnières were made up of white jasmines that had a very calming smell, which Damian thought was very necessary.  
When the time had come for the guests to arrive and the entire Justice League poured into the house, there were a few friends the Dick had made from Bludhaven police department, they looked a little intimidated by the muscled people surrounding them. Damian snickered and unadjusted the live camera on his tie to show their faces, Marie had worked a pair of glasses into her outfit for the day and was watching through the camera, she also put in an earpiece, no way was she going to miss this moment in her big brother’s life, even if he didn’t know she existed yet.  
“ _This is going to be interesting, Father fought to be the officiant until Grayson found a Priest and conned him to pick a seat in the front row._ ” Marinette giggled and Adrien gave her a look and Alya poked her.  
“ _Heh, at least I get a good view, Groomsman._ ” She had to mumble quickly so people wouldn’t turn to her, Damian smirked.  
“ _Very lucky beloved._ ” She grabbed her bag to go to the next class and ran from the room cackling loudly leaving people very confused. Music started to play and Damian’s eyes widened.  
“ _Shit._ ” Damian quickly slipped behind Drake and Todd who were also groomsmen, West was his best man and Titus was acting as ring bearer. Jon caught his eye and winked, he got a glare back. The bridal procession song started playing and Damian saw the tears in Grayson’s eyes and looked to see Kor’i make her way down the aisle. He was happy for his brother, thought he had to admit he was a little envious.  
“ _I’m envious of them._ ” Marie’s voice startled him slightly.  
“ _Me too._ ”  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick had been waiting for this day from the first time he met Kor’i, he looked at his family gathered and the two seats in the front row both had a bouquet made of green carnations, yellow lilies, and red poppies on them in honor of his parents and he knew that this day would be one he remembered for the rest of his life. His brothers stood behind them, they had his back in and out of costume, through everything he knew that he could count on them, and Bruce, his dad, they have an odd relationship, but he loves him. Selina looks perfect next to him. Alfred was smiling too, he had been expressive with his happiness about the wedding and the baby, Kor’i was being spoiled by him, even Damian seemed to stick close to her, Dick thought he seemed like the dogs you see in the videos. Then music started and everyone stood up, and he looked down the aisle and everything faded, Kor’i looked beautiful, her dress was completely white that made her hair and eyes look ethereal. When she finally met him he grinned.  
“I welcome all of you today to the union of Kor’i Anders and Richard Grayson-Wayne in holy matrimony. As I have been told by many members of this party these two are made for each other, when I look at them I see what people mean, these two as connecting pieces of a puzzle that fit together in the mess that is life.” Kor’i smiled brightly at him. “We will start with the vows, Richard.”  
“Kor’i, the first time we kissed I knew that you were the only one for me; coincidently it was also the first time I met you,” That elected laughs from the crowd, “We were still young and through the years and hardships I couldn’t find myself looking into a future without you.” He glanced at the flowered seats then Bruce and Selina, finally to Kor’i. “You made me remember how to fly.”  
“Dick, the way we met wasn’t ideal, but you still saw me and taught me how to live, with everything that we’ve been through I can turn to you and know everything will be alright.” She touched her stomach where a bump was starting to show, “Now we will be able teach new life how to be happy.”  
“Now repeat after me.” They went through the regular vows Dick couldn’t stop the tear that ran down his face, Kor’i wiped it away quickly, sometimes he still believed that being a Bat would leave him alone, it was one of the reasons he moved so far away, but now he knew that he could have this happiness. “Please get the rings.” Titus ran to them.  
“Kor’i do you take Richard to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for rich or for poor, for better or worse?” She glowed at him.  
“I do.” He slipped the ring on her finger.  
“And do you Richard take Kor’i to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, for rich or for poor, for better or worse?” He felt the giddy smile on his face.  
“I do.” She slipped the ring on his finger.  
“Now with the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride.” They smiled and Dick drew her closer.  
“I love you.” He kissed her softly and she grabbed his face and pushed her mouth to his. He smiled against her lips as their families' cheers grew louder. When they separated Dick grabbed Kor’i’s hand to walk down the aisle.  
“Time for cake!” She grinned and cheered with everyone else.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Manor got a little rowdy, after the cake had been passed out, people were dancing and talking about sparing some time, and some games that had been set up for people to play were getting, um competitive.  
Damian took this time to sit down and whisper to Marie.  
“ _I’ll have_ Pa-Pa _save you some cake._ ”  
“ _You better. They look so happy I’m glad they were able to find each other in this mess, Reality is having a little fun._ ”  
“ _Tt. I cannot believe that I am happy for them too._ ” Marie giggled and Damian went on alert, someone was watching.  
Cass walked up to him and signed for him to hand over the ear piece, he just nodded and moved the camera to show her better. Cass, Damian, and Marie had met training in the League and Cass and Marie instantly connected. When Cass showed up at the Manor and got Damian alone she had demanded answers, she vaguely knew about the Miraculous and their future responsibilities.  
“Cass!” Cass signed hello and asked how she was doing and how Tikki and the others are.  
“They're good, a little tired, I miss both of you guys, how are you doing?” Cass signed that she was doing well, the Waynes were fun, and she couldn’t wait until she could be introduced. Marie was about to talk when they were interrupted by Dick.  
“I want to say thank you to everyone who came, and my Dad,” He looked at Bruce, “he found me at a hopeless time, and led me to happiness, it’s been a bit crazy and difficult, but,” He looked to Kor’i, “we made it.” Cheers rang through the crowd. A few more people stood up and talked about the happy couple.  
“Come on Damian I want to play a game.” Jon came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm, Cass quickly gave back the ear piece and pushed him towards the excited Kent.  
“Tt. Lets go.” He tried to ignore the snickering in his ear.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfred couldn’t believe that Dick had grown old enough to get married and have children. When Bruce first started this mission he was certain that he would be alone, then Dick appeared, then the rest came along and soon Bruce was surrounded by children and something he tried to avoid, feelings. Dick truly had been a blessing.  
The Manor looked beautiful, Marie and Tikki went a little crazy with the flowers, but they didn’t forget the bouquets for Dick’s parents, and that was all he could truly ask for.  
He cried through the ceremony, his grandson was married now. He found the perfect person for him, and like he said in his vows, she reminded him of how his parents loved to fly with each other.  
He had to admit that in the back of his head he noticed Damian’s look, the slight envy at the whole wedding. Alfred had taken the time to look at betrothal and unions for the League and Guardians, what Marie and Damian will go through, and had gone through is much more different, especially due to their Yin and Yang status. He imagined Marie had made a similar comment from the way Damian’s face had contorted before he whispered something. He truly did believe that they will be happy with each other, but their lives will differ largely from the ones Damian’s family does.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day Dick knew this day would always be remembered as a good day, there was no arguing or fighting and their masks were put behind them. Kori and him were having a baby, and their life together was starting, both knew it was going to be hard, but they were ready.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality smiled down at the wedding with happiness, it wouldn’t be lying if it said it put a small blessing on the wedding. It knew about Marie and Damian’s issue, their union would change things, including their lives in a way that wasn’t all that good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Green Carnations: health, resilience, good fortune, youth, and longevity  
> -Yellow lilies: happiness, and light heartedness  
> -Red Poppies: Respect and solemnity for the fallen (was used to honor soldiers from World War l), consolation and death, success and love
> 
> -White Jasmine: love, romance, respect, purity, and honesty


	23. Copy Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took really long, but I am feeling so much better these days, so that is good. Unfortunatly I finished Gotham, I got way to attached, but 10/10 still recommend that show. I want to write some side chapters so if y'all have any questions about this fic, let me know. Today's song is... (Haircut (Reputation) by ELIO, though I could only find this version on spotify. Stay safe and healthy y'all.

Marie had been talking more about her self-akumization to the Guardians, they weren’t exactly open to that option.  
“It doesn’t seem smart, especially because we don’t have a suspect. If we had even an idea of who Hawkmoth could be we would know what motive to look for, but without any theories it would be useless.” Marianne couldn’t help but agree with Fu.  
“Not only that, but we wouldn’t know how getting akumatized would affect you, what if you are too powerful, or give into Hawkmoth’s control? What did your help think about this theory?” Marianne knew that there was something wrong with the way Marie seemed to accept responsibility for everything with the Kwamis, there were stories about true souls and their complete devotion to the miraculous, Fu and her were starting to understand these stories.  
“They aren’t quite onboard with the idea, I think you are right, we must find a suspect with some evidence. I have started looking into the butterfly houses and a few seem to have dealings with some spending a lot of cash on specialized butterflies, normally albino would be rare, but they have created some sort of gene to make them better for akumitization.” Marrying the heir to the World’s Greatest detective title had benefits, such as being forced into being a good one too by your betrothed’s Mother, unfortunately there was magic involved, and that screwed somethings up majorly. “I am going to talk to them about the houses soon, but I have to be getting home, my parents need me in the bakery, Master, Mistress.” She bowed and left quickly.  
Marinne and Fu were worried Marie was overworking herself, the identity of Marinette was wearing on her, her parents were not much help, lying to Batman about them hurt her, they could tell when she told them about the first conversation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been one of those weeks, the days where the world seemed a little heavier than usual and Marie couldn’t help to think of how things changed.  
Marie had suffered after the league was attacked, the separation from Damian hit her hard, especially at night, they had learned to sleep together and her empty bed just didn’t feel right for years. She had promised Damian she would stop killing with him due to his father, no one ever told her it would be hard. From the moment she could recall ideas she was told that killing was her job. That all changed in one day, Damian had help, a supporting family, well almost, the Waynes were odd, but his dad pushed him to fix himself. Marie had Pa-Pa occasionally when it got particularly bad, but the Master and Mistress didn’t understand the dilemma she was in. After becoming Ladybug the strong desire to end lives completely came back, Tikki had been helping her with the urges she got, but Marie worried about the day she might snap whether it be an Akuma or Chat Noir she feared what she could do. Her and Damian both had nightmares of what they had done, they had had many conversations of missions they had done as children, and while Marie often thought about killing someone it almost made her feel calmer knowing that she could stop herself from taking action. Her and Pa-Pa had been getting together more often these days, he was working with her to truly crush these desires, it wouldn’t stop occasional thought, but it could help with close calls that shouldn’t exist anymore, he was the only one to really understand how Damian’s end to killing was much different from hers, not that he had an easy time or no desire to kill, but it was certainly less. She knew that she could never be mentally stably, neither would Damian, not with how they grew up.  
She also had gained the influence of Jagged and Penny, who seemed set on her opening up to them. There was one problem with this, one day Marinette was going to disappear, and Marie will take her place, Paris will be a faint memory, Damian was her future, and her his. Everything about Marinette could die with a click of a button, and that scared her, not that she truly felt it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug and Chat Noir were being honored with a statue in their honor in the park next to the bakery, and to everyone's surprise, sans Marie and Tikki, Ladybug would not be attending. No one, Tikki, could blame her for not wanting to go, the Ladybug miraculous defined her entire life, the statue was a publicity stunt Marie wanted nothing to do with. Of course that didn’t stop Alya from dragging her out of the house to the reveal for her Ladyblog, Marie hated that damn blog, it coined the name LadyNoir, which to be completely frank, made her puke when she first heard it, however it caught on and everyone, Chat Noir really, loved to shove in her face, the Bats, however, pitied her.  
“Girl, this is the most amazing story ever, I heard they even invited Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Marie wanted to point out that they were not obligated to come, but she was too busy plugging her ears to protect them from Alya’s screech. “OMG is that Chat Noir!?!”  
“Ladybug should be here soon, we never miss an opportunity to be together.” Chat Noir winked to the crowd and Alya swooned.  
“Awww he’s waiting for his Lovebug,” Marie hid her gag, “I wonder how often they are together.” Marie may or may not know about the Bats tuning in so she found the nearest camera and pulled an Jim face from The Office, she had binged them when she had free time, and Tikki rather liked it too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ladybug expressed that she would not be going to the statue reveal they all agreed that it would be vital that they watch it, it was going to be extremely entertaining, they were right, in a way.  
The Ladyblogger chick, who they collectively hated, showed up dragging her very tired looking friend along, her fingers firmly stuck in her ears. The camera allowed them to hear what was going on, thank goodness Tim added English subtitles, Ladybug went through the city and set up mics with the cameras, and they couldn’t blame the girl, her friend was loud.  
“Popcorn?” Everyone was a little surprised when Jason agreed to watch, Tim suspected he came because he was able to feel the disaster about to happen. Tim had to admit it was fun though, the whole family took great pleasure in throwing popcorn at the screen when Chat Noir walked up, and there went the blogger again. The girl next to her held back a gag before looking around before spotting the camera and, with her ears still plugged, dead panned to the camera.  
“A moment of silence for our fellow comrade.” The family went silent in respect for the girl, both Damian and Bruce rolled their eyes at the others though kept silent, they had reporter friends, and ones that weren’t really friends. Damian worried about the attention on Marinette by his family, he only hoped Chat would keep silent about her appearance.  
“Poor girl, she doesn’t look like she wants to be there.” Barbra felt bad for her, she had an inkling that these kinds of situations happened often.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It just got worse from there. They waited almost half an hour for Ladybug to appear, and Chat Noir was getting upset as well. The artist, Théo?, looked as though he was going to strangle something, probably Chat, and Alya’s whines were starting to get on her nerves. Finally André decided to push forward without her.  
“I just wanted to meet Ladybug, she is a hero and my biggest inspiration.” Marie couldn’t help but overhear the artist, she was sure his name was Théo, talking to Chat Noir, she felt bad for him and decided that she would stop by on her next patrol to visit, then Chat Noir answered and she had a feeling she would be meeting him much sooner than anticipated.  
“It’s not like she will appreciate our silly admiration, only my compliments make her happy.” She gagged, again, what is with people today, the smug look on Chat Noir’s face was going to get him… hurt one day, by her preferably. Théo seemed to take the words to heart, he deflated and mumbled an apology to the Mayor before running off, Marie was tempted to go after him but Chat was watching him, and seemed to notice her too, shit.  
“Mari, my biggest fan, you came!” Oh Kwami.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian watched in shock as Chat sauntered over to Marie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, oh Kwami.  
“She looks pissed, holy shit! And the artist is gone, there’s going to be an akuma!”  
“Language, Master Tim.” Marinette did, in fact, looked pissed, but only for a second, her ears still plugged as Ayla was talking loudly again. “Of course I would come, this is such a big deal for you!” She plastered the biggest smile on her face, but everyone could tell it was fake, well everyone watching through the camera because it seemed the whole crowd thought it was amazing.  
“We are going to have to talk to Ladybug about helping her, his friendship with her doesn’t look healthy.” Bruce did not like the way Chat’s claws gripped the girl's arm, though she showed no signs of pain he assumed it wasn’t comfortable, as well as the large target now on the girl’s back due to the announcement of their “friendship”.  
“I met Mari on her balcony while on patrol,” He winked to the crowd, and the Mari girl's eyes rolled quickly, “she offered me a snack from her parents bakery, and the rest is history!” He finally let go of her and moved to the statue to remove the sheet, and after one last wink at Mari he took off.  
“Can we skin him?” Now, Damian really believed that they should stay out of Paris, but the cat, he can go, he knows that Reality had plans, but his beloved could only suffer so much before he puts an end to it.  
“No killing.”  
“I didn’t say he would die.” Jason grinned at him and the rest of the family looked a little disturbed.  
“No doing that either.” Jason denies pouting, but everyone saw him do it at those words.  
“We do need to bring this up with Ladybug, the cat has to go.” Stephanie didn’t often bring up her opinions for the Paris issue, but the girl looked upset, and what Chat did wasn’t right.  
“Next time we talk we will bring it up.” They all groaned at the alert thinking it was anouther Akuma, but it wasn’t an Akuma, no, Chat Noir stole the Mona Lisa.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took awhile for Marinette to lose Alya and when she did she almost burst into tears, she was going to rip Chat apart. Her freedom didn’t last long though, there was an Akuma, err no Akuma, Chat Noir stole the Mona Lisa from the Louvre.  
“I, just, why?” Marie knew that that wasn’t Chat Noir, she had planted a tracker, different from the Miraculous one, on him, she often brought the Akuma fight to him if he didn’t feel like showing up, though seeing as this was a copycat she was positive that today would be different. “I could have some fun with this, I deserve it right Tikki?”  
“What are you thinking?” Ok, so Tikki may be a goddess with a load of responsibilities, but she was ancient, definitely not human, so her morals were a little… skewed, honestly so were Marie’s she **_is_** an ex-assassin and a little less human.  
“Well, I will be able to tell the difference due to the magic Plagg gives off, but he doesn’t have to know I know.” Tikki giggled, that would anger him, but Marie had been stressed lately and that damn fake was getting on her nerves.  
“I think we can have a little fun.” Marie grinned.  
“Tikki, Spots On!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she transformed she got a call from Chat Noir.  
“What is going on?”  
“They’ve got the wrong cat, you know I’m innocent, don’t you Bugaboo.” She gagged.  
“Don’t call me that, **ever**.” She put emphasis on the word ever and hoped Chat remembered her knives.  
“Don’t worry M’Lady, I’m going to find the cat responsible for this and save my tail. Your Knight in Leather Armor won’t let you down.”  
“Wha-,” He hung up, “What’s your plan Chat? Where are you going to look? Why are you so damn stupid? Gaaa!” She stopped on the roof near the Louvre and watched as a helicopter chased Chat. “Heh, he deserves it.” The Akuma must be Théo who was upset by Chat’s comment, seeing as how he seemed to admire Ladybug, her yo-yo was a god send, literally, she typed in the name and got the address to his studio, which is where Chat seemed to be heading, at least he had some brain cells in there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived just in time to see Chat Noir walk into the most obvious trap in the world, a cat on a box, he really fell for it and was now chained to the ground she signed before leaning back on a pole and waiting for the akuma to make its move.  
A few seconds later the Copy cat walked in, wasting Chat’s cataclysm.  
“Now Ladybug will love me and not you, although I don’t think it will be that bad seeing as how you were fooled so easily.” Ladybug waved her arm in appreciation, she wasn’t the only one who saw his incompetence.  
“M’Lady loves me and only me! She will be able to tell that you are the fake!”  
“Hmm, we will see,” He grinned and pulled out the real Chat’s baton, “M’Lady I’ve caught the fake at Théo Barbot’s studio.”  
“Ok, I’ll be there soon.” She laughed at the faint warning made by Chat, as if she wasn’t smart enough to figure a trap out.  
She waited a few moments before dropping from the rafters.  
“Chat Noir, he really looks like you, thank goodness you captured him with these cuffs!”  
“That’s because it is me M’lady, don’t you know your own love?” The dark energy rolled off Chat and it became thicker as he got angry.  
“Of course you would say that to get my attention-” she looked as lovingly as she could to the akuma- “where is his akuma?”  
“It’s in his ring Bugaboo!” His grin turned smug as she reached for the ring.  
“No, no, please you have to believe me please, please!” There were tears running down his face, and the fake’s grin faltered. Ladybug, however, found joy in Chat Noir’s tears, which maybe was bad but he was an asshole. “Ask him about our promise, remember!” She looked at the fake with wide innocent eyes.  
“You-you didn’t tell him about our promise right?” She reached forward and unzipped the zipper and removed the picture easily, she and Damian prided themselves on their sticky fingers.  
“Of course not my love.” Her face scrunched in disgust, but the akuma seemed distracted by Chat.  
“Hmmm, I don’t remember ever making a promise. Seems I was wrong.” The fake looked shocked before backing into a fighting stance.  
“I’m much better than him, I’ll treat you better than him!” This was fabulous, she could defeat the akuma at any second, but Chat had his honor to repair and who was she to get in his way? “If I can’t be your Chat Noir then nobody will! Cataclysm!” Chat moved the chains in front of him and they disintegrated, he went into a fighting stance and attacked the fake.  
“Thank you for the offer but I already have a Black cat.” The two Chats didn’t pay attention to her and missed the way she seemed to soften, anyone could tell she wasn’t talking about either boys fighting in front of her. “Lucky Charm!” A pair of scissors fell from the ceiling.  
“Do you think you can beat me with a pair of scissors? Cataclysm!” He moved towards her, but she swung back to the rafters and pulled out the picture.  
“I think I just did.” She cut the photo and captured the butterfly, “Time to de-evilize, gotcha, bye-bye little butterfly, Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybugs fluttered around the room and Chat sent a dirty look at a newly de-akumatized Théo and left in a rush, Ladybug bent down and helped Théo up.  
“I am truly sorry for him, and I want to make it clear I harbor no feelings for him, he is stubborn, non?” Théo looked a little guilty. “Don't feel bad Hawkmoth is cruel and you had every right to be upset. Thank you for making me the statue. It is wonderfully done.” He bowed his head shyly.  
“Thank you.” She passed the picture back, “Actually do you mind signing that for me?”  
“No not at all.” She took the pen he held out and drew a ladybug on the picture. “I must be off, have a nice rest of your day.” She left quickly, the destruction was still floating thickly in the air and she was feeling sick. As she exited she looked into a camera, time to talk to the Bats, she winced this would be… problematic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bats quickly found Ladybug standing on a roof talking to her yo-yo, the shocked face brought little amusement, even as she ranted, she soon took off to where Chat was heading based on the cameras across the city. She had arrived to see the real Chat get caught in the trap, and she waited.  
“That was really obvious, I just, how, did he not see that coming?” Tim rubbed his forehead, he had face palmed a little too hard.  
“Smart of her to wait though.” Pixie-pop was rather smart, especially in regard to the cat she was stuck with.  
They watched as the fake talked to the chained Chat and grinned her wave of appreciation for the simple trap. Then the fake called her, she positively and smirked before waiting to drop down.  
“What is she planning?” Bruce found her way of thought interesting, it was nothing like he had seen, though he assumed it was based around the fact that she was using magic. “She clearly is finding this easy.” The rest of the Bats nodded in agreement to that statement. She dropped to the floor and moved to the fake Chat.  
“Chat Noir, he really looks like you, thank goodness you captured him with these cuffs!” Damian was smirking at the innocent look she quickly put on, the kwami were just as useful for lessons as the League tutors, they also never died which put them ahead by a little.  
“She’s playing naive, my favorite.” Damian let his lips turn up a little at Cass’s huge grin.  
“Very good.” Babs snorted at Cass, she always had a good read on people, but ladybug seemed to over play it. At Chat’s cries they frowned.

“He really believes she is that dumb, to believe a fake.” Then Jason gasped.  
“Did you guys see that?” Damian had but he wasn't going to say anything, and of course Jason noticed her grabbing the paper from the fake’s pocket, “ She just took the newspaper with the Akuma in it!” Tim pulled the video on anouther monitor and rewound.  
“Oh my gosh she did!” The fight didn’t last long after that, as soon as Chat escaped the chains Ladybug moved away and called her lucky charm and cut the picture.  
“Can you rewind to where she mentioned the black cat?” Bruce needed to affirm something.  
“Thank you for the offer but I already have a Black cat.” She seemed to soften at the words but didn’t show it towards the real Chat.  
“Do you think she has a back-up somewhere or…”  
“I’m not sure.” None of them noticed, well except Cass and Alfred, how Damian seemed to soften at the words as well.  
“It doesn’t matter right now, we need to talk to her.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She came to a stop in their favorite alley way and de-transformed and answered the incoming call, but before anyone could say anything she leaned into the nearest dumpster and lost her lunch, the destruction had , once again, become too overwhelming for her.  
“Are you alright?” Batman’s worried voice filtered in over the phone, and she couldn’t help the smile on her face.  
“Of course, lunch didn’t quite agree with me.” She hoped that Damian understood that she wanted to talk to him later through her words.  
“Chat is a problem, do you know about the situation with Mari.” She swore quietly, hoping that they would have ignored it.  
“Yes, I do, as well as the rest of Paris by now.” She sighed and rubbed her forehead, she was going to get a headache, the faster she got home, the faster she could take one of the Miraculous potions and conk out.  
“Something must be done about that cat.”  
“I can’t, right now the only thing I can do is protect Mari,” She was not going to give them any more information on her _other_ identity too.  
“We expect you to.” Batman did not want to get in anouther fight about Chat, it was much easier to just ignore the topic, he and the rest of the bats made her aware of their opinion of him.  
“I wanted to talk to you guys about a lead I think would be useful. I started research into a few butterfly houses looking for genetically modified butterflies that could match the Akumas, however I’m not as equipt as you guys are for research like that,” She was, but she knew it would be much faster with the Bats on the case, “and I was thinking there is a possibility they could be getting them illegally.”  
“We can look into that, is that all?”  
“If you had unlimited power at your fingers what would you wish for?”  
“I assume most people would say a loved one; a parent, spouse, sibling even.” At least Batman seemed very interested in where she was taking this. She gasped, Reality seemed to like that answer. On the other side of the phone Damian twisted at the feeling of rightness Reality was giving off at his father’s answer.  
“I think that’s it, maybe look for people that have died or gone missing with no record, or missing information.” This meant a few more sleepless nights for her.  
“I think we can work that out.” Tim was excited, it was like a small side quest for him to look into when things got slow at work.  
“Thank you,” she heard the relief in her voice and was a little surprised. “I need to go.” After she hung up she disappeared into the streets of Paris.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few hours before Damian called.  
“ _Are you going to be ok,_ روحي*? _His destruction is hurting you, I know it wasn’t your lunch. And_ _Marinette is now a part of this mess._ ” Before she was able to think of anything she blurted out the words that haunted her.  
“ _Marinette will be dead soon, anyways._ ” Tikki frowned at her and the silence from Damian was uncomfortable, Reality had already given them the feeling, Marinette would die, and not peacefully. “ _She will not matter._ _And I will be fine, it was just overwhelming in the moment_ ”  
“ _She does matter, she has family now, Jagged and Penny._ ”  
“ _I could always explain to them everything, like I will my parents._ ” Damian sighed.  
“ _Mother might question you-_ ” She heard a muffled voice then, “Leave me alone… yes, I will be down for dinner soon.”  
“ _I miss you, boy wonder._ ” Marie was sure he heard the break in her voice, Tikki definitely did by the look on her face, she was upset at her chosen’s pain.  
_I miss you too beloved._ ”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For It’s King and Queen to be together Marinette has to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > روحي: my soul


End file.
